


The Sound of the Shore

by mrspadrona



Series: The 'Auana Club [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some Sex, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/pseuds/mrspadrona
Summary: A sequel to The Sound of Engines. This time, Danno gets a phone call from someone he NEVER expected to hear from and it draws him back to New Jersey. Of course, Steve is right by his side but how do they deal with Danno's old club, family drama and a kidnapping that has everyone scratching their heads?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I let Albert listen to his music.  
> This is the result.

2016  
Kaneohe, HI

A phone ringing at 3:15 in the morning is never good news, both Steve and Danno know this. A phone ringing at 3:15 in the morning when you have a 14 year old daughter that is spending the week at a motocross camp is infinitely bad news. So when Danno’s phone starts to ring, he’s up in an instant and grabbing for the ringing device on the bedside table. Steve wakes up beside him almost at the same moment and, without looking at the number, Danno swipes his finger to answer.

“Williams.”

“Danny?”

Danno’s frozen in shock. He never thought he’d hear that voice again in his life. But it sounds exactly the same as it’s always sounded, maybe a little older but his Ma’s voice will always be recognizable.

“Danny are you there?”

“Yeah, sorry. Just … yanno … a little bit of a shock to hear from ya.”

“Danny I’m calling to let you know you have to come home.”

“Ma, what happened?” Danno was going through his head trying to think of anything that may have happened. He kept tabs on his family and there hadn’t been anything recently that would cause alarm. 

“It’s … oh god Danny, it’s awful.” His mother broke down in tears so loud he had to move the phone away from his head. He turned to find Steve gone from the bed and heard him walking downstairs, presumably towards the kitchen to make coffee. 

“Ma, calm down. Whatever it is, you gotta tell me. What’s goin on?” Danno started to follow Steve downstairs, automatically knowing sleep was over for the night.

“Danny … it’s Diane. Danny someone took her and those useless fuckin cops aren’t doing anything to find her. Danny please. I know we haven’t talked but this is your sister.”

Danny immediately sat down on the steps to catch his breath. Diane was his youngest sister and the last time he’d seen her, she’d barely been a teenager. She was still wearing braces for fuck’s sake.

“What about her husband? Joe?”

Here his mother laughed that sarcastic, brittle laugh that he remembered from his childhood. The one that was reserved for the lowest people in her opinion.

“That mook is as useless as tits on a bull. He keeps sayin they are workin the case but Danny, I don’t trust him. I haven’t trusted him for a couple a years now. Look, you’re my son and I’ll always love you but you made your choices and with your father being on the job, certain decisions had to be made. But I’ve never stopped loving you Danny Williams. Lately, Joe’s been acting funny like you used to before the cops showed up at our house that night to arrest you. Like he’s hiding somethin that he doesn’t want anyone to know about. I took the kids here to our place and told him it was so he could concentrate and rest but honestly? I took the kids here because I don’t trust him Danny.”

“So you want your criminal son to come home and do what the cops won’t.”

“Daniel Francesco Williams, don’t you dare take that tone with me, young man. I want my son, regardless of whether he is a criminal or a saint, to come home and help find his sister and make sure she is safe. The fact that you know people the police can’t talk to has absolutely nothing to do with this.”, he winced and automatically went to duck a wooden spoon that wasn’t even there. Of course, the universe being a bitch, Steve was there with a cup of coffee to not only see the flinch but to hear his full name. To his credit, he didn’t laugh on the outside but Danno could see the light in his eyes that said he’d hear about this later.

“I’m sorry Ma, OK? But this is the first time I’ve heard from anyone in 20 years. You’ll forgive me for bein a little suspicious. I am, after all, your son.” He softened the accusation with the same phrase he used to use as a boy whenever he’d do something impulsive and hot-headed.

“I know, Danny. And I’m sorry, I am. I’ve missed so much of your life and my granddaughter’s life. I wanted to reach out to you when your wife died but by then, it had been so long already, I didn’t know how to pick up the phone.”

“Look Ma. It’s almost 4 in the morning here. Let me make some phone calls, get some people doing some legwork for me and I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Will you bring your family with you? We can make room here at the house for you and your husband.”

Danno Williams was shocked into absolute silence and he stared at the phone like it had just grown tentacles. His mother’s full bellied laugh echoed from the speaker. “You ain’t the only one who knows how to keep tabs, Daniel. You bring your Steven with you and, if you want, we’d love to meet Grace as well but I understand if that’s not somethin’ you’re comfortable with yet.”

Danno still couldn’t speak. He was making mouth motions but no sound would come out. Steve deftly took the phone from his hand.

“Mrs. Williams, I’d like to personally thank you. This is Steve and you are the only person I have ever met that could keep him quiet for this long without his being sound asleep. Of course I’ll be there with Danno and we’ll discuss Grace’s schedule and her opinion.”

“It’s nice to meet you Steve, you can call me Ma since we’re related. Just please, bring my son home soon. Diane’s been missing over a week now and we’re a mess here.”

“We’ll be on the first possible flight.”

“Thank you Steve.”

“You’re welcome Mrs. Wil … Ma.”

Steve sat beside Danno and rubbed his shoulders and back. “Talk to me.”

“I don’t know where to start. That’s the first time I’ve heard my Ma’s voice in almost 20 years, she knows about Rach and Grace and even you but still never called or sent an email or nothin’. My baby sister is missing, her cop husband is acting shady and NOW my family wants me to drop everything and fly to Newark to help them?” Danno couldn’t help the bitterness in his tone. It was like the first time he’d gone to the house after he got out of prison for beating that cop’s brother up. He’d stood on the stoop, knocking for a good 5 minutes before finally his Ma had opened the door. He’d smiled up at her and opened his arms for a hug and she’d looked at him like he was some leper that was stinking up her house.

“You ain’t welcome here no more, Daniel. You want to go to prison and ruin your own future that’s fine but I won’t let you near your brother and sisters and I sure as shit won’t let you ruin your father’s reputation.” With that, she’d shut the door. He found out later, she’d had all his belongings delivered to the garage the day he’d left for Northern State.  Red had kept them safe and they’d arranged for a place for Danno to stay so he had a place when he got out. It had been the middle of the summer but it was the coldest day in history for Danno.

“It’s up to you Danno. We don’t have to go, Grace never has to know about the phone call and we can ignore it. I’ll follow your lead on this one. I got no family of my own but my family dynamic was a little different from yours. I grew up in the Club, both me and Mary. Doris was a Club wife, like Malia and I never knew anything other than ‘Auana. Club before anything else but in my case, Club was Family and Family was the Club. But I can tell you this … even though I hadn’t seen her in years, when Mary died it about killed me too. And I wasn’t in a position to do anything about it.”

“You never did tell me what happened to your sister.”

A cold look passed over Steve’s face before he shook his head and stood up, holding out his hand. “C’mon. I need more coffee for this conversation.”

Danno followed into the kitchen and sat down at the bar. After the shootout at Steve’s house several years ago, they’d remodeled and sold the house (getting rid of “old ghosts” Steve had called it) and then they’d sold Danno’s place as well, moving closer to Grace’s school for a fresh start. Their Realtor had shown them a property that was perfect with an older style Hawaiian home set on 3/4 of an acre and then had told them about the adjacent property that had never been developed for an additional 1/3 acre. The house had needed work (which the Club was happy to help with) and they’d moved in almost a year to the day after the incident at Steve’s place. Now Danno had a new smell to complain about; their property was full to bursting with banana trees.

“When the Yakuza made their move and my mother died, Dad wanted both Mary and I off the island. I was old enough to go on my own, so I signed up with the Navy and you know that story. And you know Dad moved Mary in the dark. Well, it wasn’t just the flight that was dark. Mary put up a fight … she and Dad were always butting heads and he couldn’t afford the heat that would come with her screaming all the way to the airport. So he tranq’d her. Well, technically he just slipped a little knockout juice into her Pepsi and she was out like a light.”

Danno sucked in his breath. He was pretty ruthless when it came to certain situations but he couldn’t imagine ever being in a position where he’d do that to Grace. But he wanted to hear the rest of the story so he kept his mouth shut. Steve’s eyes were faraway, like he was remembering something painful and full of regrets. Danno reached out and put his hand over Steve’s while he continued.

“When Mary woke up, she was in Lawson Missouri, which is exactly 50 miles left of the ass end of nowhere. Dad had sent her to go stay with an old riding buddy of his and his wife. Mary was underwhelmed, apparently and flipped out on Dad. I remember the phone call and how much she was screaming that she hated him and would rather die than stay there. And, true to her word, she didn’t stay long … a month, maybe? Then the cops brought her back a week later and she’d just bolt again. They went back and forth for about a year before finally Dad’s buddy apparently had enough and told her if she took off again, he wouldn’t let her back into the house. Next day, she was gone. 

“Of course, I didn’t find out about any of this until after she died or I’d have figured out a way to get her. I don’t know how but I’d have figured something out. So by ‘93 or ‘94, Mary was lost. No one really knew where she was or what she was doing and I didn’t really put much stock in not hearing from her. We weren’t close, really but still … she was my kid sister, you know?” The hard laugh that followed made Danno wince. Reminded him of his mother’s brittle laugh a little too much.

“I found out later she got involved with a group out of Kansas City. Petty crime, drugs, whoring … pretty much every shitty thing you can think to happen to a 17 year old girl. She was with them from about ‘93 until ‘97. I was running dark ops and she was finally getting clean, none of which I knew a fuckin thing about. She was free and clear, started dating a pretty decent guy and they were building a life and Mary turned up pregnant in April of ‘01. Her guy told me she was fucking ecstatic and they were looking at houses, real happy together. He was a good guy. Anyway, Mary miscarried in June and she went off the deep-end. Went into a deep depression, started using again. In August, she was high on so much shit she wasn’t ever coming down and she stole a cop car. Thought she’d go for a joyride all around the city, banging into other cars, running people off the road. By the time she finally stopped, she was near Crown Plaza which is pretty much downtown Kansas City and when she got out of the car, about a dozen cop cars had been chasing her for a while. When she got out of the car, she was holding a gun and she fired a shot near the cops.

“My kid sister died of massive blood loss from 18 bullets piercing various parts of her body. Dad got the call and he called me. Since I was on the mainland at the time, I had to go identify her body. Danno, I didn’t even recognize my own sister and it had nothing to do with the bullets. She was just like every other junkie you see, missing half her teeth, sunken eyes and more track marks than freckles. She made her choices, she knew what she was doing and I know that. But there’s not a day goes by I don’t wonder if I’d have reached out, if things would have been different.”

Danno squeezed Steve’s hand and reached for his phone.

“Who are you calling?”

“Mamo. We need to go get Grace and have a family discussion about who is going to Jersey.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was well past 4:30AM by the time Steve and Danno got out of the house so it was pushing 5:30AM when they met Mamo at the gates to the dirtbike trails. Danno had spent most of the ride making calls to his old Club and calling in favors for them to start some legwork, first and foremost on Diane’s husband. Grace was leaning against him, looking for all the world like she was asleep standing up (and knowing her, she probably was). Steve parked the truck while Danno went over to the pair.

“Hey Mamo, I really am sorry for calling and waking you guys up at this hour.”

“No, it’s no problem Danno. Gracie wasn’t too pleased when I woke her up but I think that’s mostly because she was up with Billy until almost 11 last night, practicing their trick rides. I hope everything is OK?” Mamo sounded genuinely concerned. Since Grace had discovered a love for motocross, Mamo had become like a grandfather to her and he considered them all part of his Ohana. Steve came around and picked Grace up from where she was, in fact, sound asleep against Mamo’s side and hefted her into the truck. 

Danno shook his head. “Got a call from family back in Jersey. Haven’t heard from them in a while so we need to talk to Grace so we can decide what we’re gonna do.”

“You know, if wahine needs a place to stay while you’re out of town, she’s welcome here. I have a camp in the next couple weeks for some new riders and Grace would make an excellent teacher.”

“I appreciate that Mamo. Really. We’re gonna talk and think about what we want to do but I’ll let you know either way.”

Mamo encased Danno in a hug before turning to Steve and giving him the same. 

Grace was snoring in the backseat when Danno and Steve got back into the truck. They half whispered to each other before starting the truck. “OK, realistically what are our chances here?”

“I’d put them less than half.”

“Less than that. Take me to Papa’s and give me coffee.” Grace’s grumble sounded from the backseat and both Danno and Steve chuckled.

“It’s a little early for Papa’s, ali’i. How about we head towards home on the H2 and hit the cafe on the way?”

There was a grunt from the backseat that may have been assent, and it was taken as such. Steve started the truck and 5 minutes later, a steady snoring was heard from the backseat; 45 minutes later and they were pulling up to the cafe, which was just opening it’s doors. Immediately, the barista at the counter recognized them and started their coffee while the waitress brought them to the booth towards the back of the cafe, where they could easily keep an eye on everything that was going on. 

“Same as usual?”

Steve and Danno both nodded while Grace managed a grunt.

“You’ll have to forgive her. She’s had about 4 hours of sleep with no shower and no coffee. At this point, we’re not sure if she’s human so you may want to keep your distance.”

“She’s also a teenager. I have 3 of my own at home. I suggest holy water and liberal amounts of salt.”, the waitress grinned just as the barista brought their coffees over. The food came out shortly thereafter and they ate in relative silence until Grace became aware of her surroundings. Like both the men in her life, she’d graduated to black coffee but she still thought Dad was weird for putting butter in his. She was nursing her second cup when Danno started talking.

“Grace, I’m sorry we had to drag you out at so early an hour but there’s … well … there’s a situation and we’re gonna need your input.”

Grace’s eyes snapped up and looked at both of them critically. “You need … MY input? The last time you asked for my input while you took me out to breakfast was when you told me we were selling our house and did I want to live closer to Kahuku or school. And we all know how that turned out.” The eye-rolling was implied in her tone. 

“This is something a bit more serious.”

Immediately, the sarcasm died and Grace paid attention.

“I got a call a few hours ago from Jersey. It was my Ma calling to ask if I could come home. Apparently something’s goin’ on with my sister Diane, she’s been missing for a week and the police aren’t doing much to find her. She wants me to go back to Jersey and see if I can help.”

“She wants you to get in touch with Uncle Red and see what you can find out that the cops can’t.” Grace, once her mind was on something, was incredibly astute.

Danno nodded. “She also asked if I’d feel comfortable bringing you and Steve. Which is why we’re here now. I am leaving it entirely up to you if you’d like to come with me. If not, either Steve can stay here with you or Mamo offered to let you stay and help out with some younger riders or I’m sure someone else from the Club can take you in for a while. Thing is, I don’t know how long we’ll be gone and I don’t want to interfere with any training or exhibitions you have coming up.”

Grace smiled and it was that gentle one that said she appreciated being treated like an equal instead of the child she was. The one thing they had all agreed to when Grace had started to really show she had a talent and possibly a career ahead of her was that there were ground rules. The first rule was that her grades not suffer (Grace was a solid B student who’d also taken to speaking Hawaiian with a fluency that had most people believing she was native), that her chores not suffer and that any decision that would affect her training or exhibits be treated with the same respect Danno gave to his own legitimate career. 

“Well. I’ve never met them and honest, never expected that I would ever meet them so it’s never been like a driving need in my life to know who the Williams’ are. But I also don’t have any exhibitions coming up until the end of August and it’s only just June now. And I think I’d like to see Uncle Red and Big Tiny again. So could we maybe say I’ll go with you but if you’re gonna go longer than early August, I can come back and stay with either Mamo or someone from the Club?” Grace took another sip of her coffee while she looked between Steve and Danno. 

“I’d say that sounds like a solid plan. And hey, I can finally introduce you to my Sportster and see how you like her. Monkey, you remember that bike, don’t you?”

Grace shook her head. “Danno I don’t really remember much about Newark. I remember the people but I couldn’t tell you any specifics about where we lived or anything.”

Danno had a sudden moment of clarity of his own and he tightened his grip on his mug.

“What is it?”

“Maybe it would be better if I went alone. I mean, it doesn’t make sense for all thre …”

“Stop. What just popped into your head, Danno?”, Grace could be sharp like a knife too.

“It’s something to do with one of our conversations early on, ya?” And there comes knife number two, sharp as ever.

“From what I remember of the Big Red Machine … this,” and here, he gestured between the three of them, “wouldn’t fly.”

Grace looked confused for a minute before Steve laid a hand on hers. “Our Club is unique in how we’re treated. Lots of places, Newark in particular from what Danno’s told me, wouldn’t allow men like your Dad and I to be members. In fact, we’d sometimes be at the other end of a beatdown.”

Grace blanched. Thing is, since the day of the shooting, they’d been pretty open with Grace (within reason) and they’d made sure she knew how to protect herself. That had included personal defense classes, personal training sessions with Kono and (to Steve’s delight) small arms training. At 14, Grace could fire pretty much anything with a trigger. She carried pepper spray with her wherever she went, except school and could beat Billy Hanamoa at a fair fight when they’d spar. 

“Pardon my language, Dad but that’s pretty shitty. Who you love shouldn’t matter, especially when it comes to Club business.”

“I agree. Which is why I’m still going to go with Danno to watch his back. We don’t have to even tell anyone we’re married or involved. I can just be a Brother that came along for the experience.”

“My Ma knew we were married. I guarantee you, the guys already know.”

“Then I’ll be there to make sure no one gets the drop on you.”

“And I’ll be there to check out the motocross action. Who knows, maybe there’s a track I can practice at.”

There and then it was settled. Steve had 3 tickets booked from Honolulu to Newark and Danno had called Chin to let him know what was going on. 

They were leaving in the morning, which meant they had today to pack and get ready for Jersey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albert wanted to give you all a good Thanksgiving since we won't be able to listen to his music again until probably Friday. Happy Bird Day to all the Americans in the audience!


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Red, It’s Danno.” 

Danno had decided to call ahead and speak to Red directly as a courtesy and to feel out how things were going to be once they landed in Jersey.

“Danno Williams. How the fuck you been, kiddo?” Red’s voice sounded genuinely pleased to hear from him. Of course, Red sounded genuinely pleased when he’d been arrested for manslaughter too so you could never really tell from the first few sentences.

“Doing good Red, real good. How’s you and the shop?”

“Eh, you know how it is. You get these kids comin in wit their rice rockets thinkin they got the world by the cohones so I rinse em dry for every penny and they keep comin back, not knowin any better. Business don’t suck. Glad to know you’s doin good down there too.” When Danno had set up Jersey Red’s Garage, he’d made Red a silent partner. Because that’s the kind of guy Danno was and the kind of guy that Red had taught him to be. You take care of those that took care of you, regardless of whether they need it or not. 3% of Jersey Red’s gross income every year was paid out to Red’s Garage for “consultation fees”. 

“You know how it is. Bikes and cars are always gonna break down or need a little spit shine.”

They both had a laugh before Danno cleared his throat and decided to cut to the chase.

“Look Red, this isn’t just a social call.”

“Yeah I didn’t figure it was. When do  you get in? We’ll have a couple guys come get you and bring her to you.”

“Heh. You know you sure as fuck don’t have to do that but it is appreciated. However, there’s another … uhh … situation.”

“No there ain’t kiddo.”

“You sure about that, across the board?”

“Right now I’m lookin at 4 Prospects that are spit polishin your Sportster, 4 more Prospects spit polishin a nice Fatboy like what your guy rides and a surprise for little Monkey.”

“You do remember she’s only 14, right?” Danno let out a relieved sigh he hadn’t realized he was holding in. If Red said it wasn’t an issue, then it wasn’t an issue.

“I remember her father ridin around on a Sportster when he was the same age and at least she’s got experience on a bike.”

“Red! You cannot let Grac …”

The full bellied laugh that came across the line was loud enough to make Danno’s ear pop. 

“Fuck, Danno, you think I’d let my girl just get on a bike? Nah, pull ya panties outta yer ass, I ain’t givin her a bike to ride on the streets. Neighborhood ain’t changed much but ain’t many people gonna recognize her so let’s say I just got her a little somethin so people will recognize if they even look at her funny, the full weight of Big Red will be on their ass. You may ride with Honolulu now, Mr. Vice President … but you will always be Big Red Machine. We protect our own and that includes spouses and kids. Although, from what I hear, your husband don’t need much protectin’.”

It was a bit of a mind-fuck for Danno to hear Red being so casual about this. It made him curious about what changed and before he could stop himself, the question fell out of his mouth.

“You remember my Joey?” Red asked. Joey was Red’s oldest son and Danno had been good friends with him when they’d been coming up together.

“Yeah, of course I do.”

“He’s very happily married to his husband Dave and they just adopted a little girl in a private adoption.”

“No shit?”

“No shit. I’m a fuckin grandfather.”

“Tell me someone put wool socks on your handles.”

“Tell me who you think has the balls for somethin like that OTHER than you, smartass?”

“I’ll have to make a special stop at Grandpa-R-Us just for you.”

“What was that? You just scratched the tank on that Sportster? Oh yeah no that’s fine. Danno won’t mind.”

“Fuck you, old man.” Danno was laughing so hard, he was afraid he was gonna piss himself.

“I’m not as good lookin as your husband from what I hear but yanno, if you really want a go at m …”

“Christ, stop! I don’t need that visual. Fuck I didn’t need that visual. I fuckin hate you, Red.”

“It’s a gift, Danno. Now what time are you landin so I can get a crew together.”

Danno spouted off their flight numbers and what time they were expected. Red promised there would also be a car to take their luggage and they’d meet up at Arrivals. 

“Thanks Red. Not just for pickin us up but … yanno.”

“Danno, you’ve been like my second son since you were barely old enough to hold a fuckin wrench. In fact, I’m the one that taught you how to hold a wrench. You’re always Machine.”

They ended the call and Danno shook his head, smiling as he went into the house to find Steve and Grace and share the news.

***  
Red had said “a couple guys”. When they walked out of the Arrivals Gate, Red himself was there, along with 25 other guys all riding bikes that looked like they’d been polished just for this. Danno turned a suspicious eye towards the older man, who shrugged innocently. 2 Prospects came and took their bags, presumably to the car.

“They had nothin better to do so they tagged along. I mean it’s not like Danno fuckin Williams is a big deal any … shit … I mean shoot … I mean … oh hell, Gracie just cover your ears when Uncle Red starts talkin, ok?”, Red actually blushed when he looked at Grace, who giggled and rushed up to wrap her arms around the grizzly old man.

“Shh, don’t tell him I know but I think Danno drops the F bomb every once in a while too. And Dad’s a SEAL so I think he’s heard it once or twice before too.” Grace pressed her lips to Red’s cheek and gave him an extra squeeze before letting him go. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her.

“Well, you grew a few inches, Monkey. And from what I’ve seen, there’s not much on two wheels you can’t own.”

“You follow Motocross, Uncle Red?” Grace looked shocked.

“I follow you, Monkey. I’m very proud of you. I take complete credit for your ability on 2 wheels.”

“Hey, Steve did you remember to pack those wool socks? I think the Grandpa is showin’.”

“Eff you, Williams.”

Grace actually snorted with laughter before stepping aside so Danno could introduce Steve. 

“Red, this is my husband Steve Williams-McGarrett. SuperSEAL, this is the man who corrupted my youth, Big Red.”

Steve extended his hand, which the older man took and grinned. “It’s an honor to meet the man who made Danno the man he is.” There was warmth and true respect in Steve’s voice, which Red grinned at and pulled Steve into a hug.

“It’s good to meet the man who can finally control him!”

“I wouldn’t go that far, Sir.”

“Bah, Piss on that Sir shit. Gave that up when I retired … I’m just Red now. Which class were you?”

“BUD/s 233. You in the SEALs?” Steve asked.

“BUD/s class 45.” Red replied proudly.

“Hooyah!” They said in unison and grinned.

“If you two soldiers are done with your Army bonding, I was thinking perhaps we might at some point leave the airport?”

“NAVY, Danno.” Came three voices and he cringed, grinning.

“OK, before we go, however, I have a gift for Monkey here. Since you’re gonna be around town for a while and I want to make sure you don’t get messed with …”, Red held out his hand and a Prospect put a leather vest in his hand. Unfolding it, the back of the vest wore the lower “NEWARK” rocker and a patch on the front, where Danno’s own cut bore his title of Vice President, proclaimed her “B.R.M. Princess”. “Anyone even looks at you funny, you come tell any of us, Grace, you hear me?”

Grace’s eyes were as big as dinner plates and she squealed loudly enough for it to echo in the underground cement parking lot. “Yes, I promise! But do I tell you before or after I put them on their a … butts?” She stopped herself before she swore and Danno pretended to be watching the planes he couldn’t see taking off and landing. 

Red held out the vest for Grace to slide her arms through and pulled her hair free of the neckline. “Well, I’m sure your Dad would prefer before but I’m good with either.” Red grinned.

“OK, NOW we can go. Let me get you to your rides.”

Sure enough, right behind Red’s bike was Danno’s Sportster. He felt something in his chest twist when he looked at the bike. It had been his first and she still looked pristine, right down to the AFFA on the tank. Red slid the keys into his hand and Danno threw a leg over. She felt just like coming home.

Beside him, a gleaming black Fatboy was waiting and Danno knew that bike. It had been Red’s pride and joy when he’d still been living in Jersey. Danno turned towards Red, head tilted. The older man shrugged. “I prefer something a little smoother on my saggy ass these days.”

Grace put her helmet on (all the guys that could see it had a good chuckle over her lid) and climbed behind Steve (the Sportster had no room for a passenger) before they all started their bikes, almost in unison. The thunderous sound had more than a few people in the airport jumping and Grace’s high pitched giggle rose above the noise. Red pulled out first with Danno and Steve riding honor behind him, and the rest of the Club behind them. Coming out into the sunshine after being in the garage was a bit surreal as he took in the sights and smells of New Jersey, realizing he’d half expected the smell of pineapples … and kinda missing it already.


	4. Chapter 4

Riding through the streets of Newark was like being in a time machine. Danno was flooded with memories of growing up here, a few smirks at places he remembered being “questioned” by the cops and even the bar where he’d caught his first prison sentence. He tried to shake that memory off; that had been 2 years of his life that had been very educational, sexually speaking. He also noticed that Red purposefully went the long way around the city; avoiding the corner where Rachel had been killed AND Danno’s parent’s house on their way to his garage. Looking over at his SEAL and his little girl riding together as they were surrounded by an honor guard of his old crew made Danno proud of Newark. Pulling up, it looked like everyone in the Club had come out to welcome him home. 

Turning the ignition off, he turned and looked at Red. “Lemme guess, they didn’t have nothin better to do either?”

“These guys? Hell no, they do. But they missed Grace so I promised they could come say hi.”, Red winked.

Already Grace was off the back of the Fatboy and racing across the lot to leap up into the arms of the largest man to ever wear leather. He scooped her up and she squealed, holding tight while he spun her around. Danno leaned over to Steve and informed him that was Big Tiny. Grace used to use him for a jungle gym when she’d been a baby and, from the looks of things, was continuing to do so at 14. A few other guys crowded around and were hugging her and kissing her head, surrounding her until Danno couldn’t even see her anymore. 

“Apparently, we’re not important. We’re just the guys who brought Grace back to Jersey?”, Danno called out.

“Pretty much, Williams. Why don’t you take off and you can come pick her up again in a few years, once we’ve gotten the smell of pineapple off her?”, called back a deep voice, laughing as he spoke. An older man separated from the group and approached Danno, embracing him. “It’s good to see you again, Danno.”

“Fingers! I didn’t know you were still kicking around. How the fuck are you, ol’ man?”

“Not too bad, kid. It’s good to see you back in the Ward and you know if I can do anything, you let me know. Anything for you, kid.” The elder man clapped Danno’s shoulder and turned his attention to Steve, extending a hand.

“Whatever he’s told you about us, only believe half of it. There’s no photographic evidence of the other half.”

Steve grinned, shaking the man’s hand and laughed. “Funny enough, that’s usually my line when I’m introducing HIM to someone. Steve Williams-McGarrett.”

“I’m George Dimacio, but everyone around here just calls me Fingers. I’m the guy that took this one out to get his knuckles back in … shit, what was it? ‘93? Fuck it’s been too long, Danno.”

“George was also the one to bail me out before taking me to get my knuckles done. And if he tells you ‘this ain’t gonna hurt’ he’s lying to you. Fingers’ guy here makes Jenna seem like a feathery angel’s wing.”

“Oh come on, ya pussy. Come say hi to the rest of the guys before, I assume, you head over to your Ma’s place. We’ve kept an eye on it over the years, make sure things are kosher … no fuckin idea how this happened with Diane.”

Danno walked into the garage, finding Grace sitting on a mini version of a Fatboy and looking up at him with wide, glassy eyes and a smile like Christmas. He felt all the color drain out of his face as he looked at Red; he once again couldn’t make any noise.

“Relax Danno. It’s considered a pocketbike because of it’s size. Totally illegal to ride on the street or sidewalks and Grace here wouldn’t break the law, knowing her Uncle Red would get into trouble for it. We took the liberty of building it for her and including things like turn signals and mirrors because I, admittedly, do not know the laws about these kinds of bikes in your pineapple paradise. There’s a park over in Branch Brook for kids to ride ‘em and I thought Grace might like to join them while you’re busy taking care of other things.” Red pinned him with a look and Danno relaxed … slightly. He was used to seeing her on dirtbikes and motocross, fully padded with her face helmet. Now she was on a mini Fatboy wearing a leather cut and her Monkey helmet. It was going to take a minute.

“If it makes you feel better, Danno, I packed my riding gear, including the helmet. I can wear that while I ride.” Grace offered, knowing where his head was going.

“That would make me feel much better, Monkey.” Danno thought maybe some color might come back to his face … eventually.

Some of the guys had come over and were introducing themselves to Steve, mostly guys that Danno had known for years. Some of the guys that had been Prospects when he’d left were now full color members and it was good to see who’d made the cut and who didn’t. It felt good to hear Jersey accents again and Steve pointed out quietly, “The longer you stand here, the thicker your accent gets. Pretty soon, I won’t understand a thing you say.” Danno winked at him. “Don’t worry. When my mouth is doin’ somthin’ I think you’ll notice.”

It took them about an hour to get through the introductions before Danno sought out Red.

“Hey, I hate to ask a favor so soon after gettin here but, do you think you could keep an eye on Monkey for me for a bit? I’m gonna go head over to Ma’s place and …”

“You ain’t sure of the reception and would rather spare Grace the drama?”

“Hey lookit that. You got that “wizened Grandpa” thing down pat already.”

“You’re still short enough I could get on your ass, kiddo. Go on, get outta here. I’m gonna have Grace here show me what she knows about engines, make sure you’ve been keepin up with her education.”

“ _Au malama enikini, Anakala Red!_ ”

Danno burst out laughing and Steve looked just as proud as ever while Red looked lost.

“Grace goes to a special school on the island to teach about Hawaiian culture and part of their curriculum is to teach the children how to speak Hawaiian. She just told you she can take care of the engines, Uncle Red.” Steve explained.

“Let’s stick with the two languages I know, ok? Engine and English.”

Red put his hand on Grace’s shoulder and let her back over to her mini Fatboy, crouching down beside her and starting off with simple questions. The rest of the guys dispersed around and that left Danno and Steve alone with their rides.

“You don’t have to come with if you wanna stick around here with Grace. I have no idea what kinda welcome I’m gettin and things could be kinda awkward. I don’t even know who is at the house but you know Stella married a cop so he might be there too.” Danno looked Steve in the eye.

“No boundaries, Danno. I got you.” Steve slid a warm hand on Danno’s shoulder and squeezed. It was almost unconscious on both of their parts to always touch each other and Danno realized how much he had come to rely on it. He put his hand on Steve’s shoulder and pulled him forward, a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“No boundaries. Let’s go see what we can find out.”

***  
Pulling up to his parent’s house on the same Sportster he’d been riding since he was Grace’s age was surreal. He had a moment where he half expected his Ma to come out of the house, screaming at him about agita. He could still remember the look on her face the last time he’d seen her and it wasn’t a pleasant memory. He looked around the neighborhood and realized it hadn’t changed, save for maybe the colors of the houses and the kinds of cars in the driveways. It was still a quiet family neighborhood full of kids (most of which were down by the O’Malley house, staring at Danno and Steve with open-mouthed awe). His eyes drifted back towards his parent’s house and he noticed there were 4 cars and he could almost tell who belonged to which car in his head. Almost without thinking, he rattled it off to Steve.

“The Corolla is Stella and the ‘11 Mustang is her husband Bobby. The Lexus is Ma and the Ram is Pop. There’s probably a late 60s or maybe early 70s muscle car in the garage that belongs to Pop that he takes out on Sunday to car shows.”

“It’s OK, Danno. We’re here together and we’ll figure this shit out together. And then we’ll go home together. Although I have no fuckin idea how we’re going to get that pocketbike home for Grace.”

“You’re assuming that thing is coming back to Hawaii? Oh no, my friend. Allow me to explain to you. I’ve had this sweet baby since 1989 and I’ve been on that rock since 2009. If ANY bike is shipping from Jersey to Hawaii, it’s this one.”

“Uh huh. You tell our daughter that.”

“Bastard.”

It felt good to laugh and he touched Steve’s face gently before approaching the walkway, opening the gate and going up the steps to knock on the door. He’d barely opened the screen when the door opened and Danno was facing his mother. For a moment, time went back 20 years and he felt 23 all over again, just out of prison and finding out he wasn’t welcomed. He swallowed hard and was grateful for Steve’s hand on his back to steady him on the stoop. He wasn’t sure what the reaction was going to be but he was cautiously optimistic that at least she wasn’t holding a wooden spoon.

“Come in, c’mon.” His mother directed, standing to the side of the entry hallway. Danno took his first steps inside his childhood home and couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of him. Everything was exactly the same, right down to the scuff marks on the stairs leading to the second floor from where he and Matty had taken a header one lazy Sunday. He wasn’t prepared for the memories to come flooding back, but they did. He could see Stella sitting on the living room floor, mesmerized by MTV and Diane at the dining room table coloring. He could hear Matty upstairs, squalling because Danny had taken something from him. He could smell his Ma’s lasagne. He turned to look at his mother and found himself being yanked into one of her hugs, her arms like a vise grip around his shoulders as she squeezed so tight she seemed like she’d never let go. He hesitated a minute before he returned the hug, awkwardly squeezing her back before being released and she kissed his cheek.

“My son is home. I should have called you years ago, Danny. I’ve missed so much.” His mother started to cry again but swiftly pulled herself together as she turned to Steve, yanking him down into the same hug Danno had received. Steve was less awkward about returning the hug (primarily because he was part octopus) and when he was released, he got the same kiss on the cheek. “Welcome to the family, Steve.”

His mother looked behind Steve expectantly and tried to hide the disappointment in her face when she realized Grace wasn’t with them. “Come on through, meet the rest of us.”

She led the way down to the kitchen at the end of the hallway and Danno appreciated Steve’s warmth behind him. It was like he was in a fucking time warp and he wasn’t sure if he was 10 years old or not. Turning the corner into the kitchen, Danno registered everyone at the table. Sure enough, Stella and Bobby, and Pop, but also Matty and a woman Danno didn’t know. Pop made the first move, coming over to hug Danno, just like Ma had done. Then he was passed to Stella, then Matty, then back to Pop. He heard Steve being passed around as well before he was finally introduced to Bobby and Matty’s “friend” Gina. Danno looked at Gina a little closer and tipped his head.

“Gina … Tilwell? Little Geenie Gina?” Danno asked and she blushed.

“Ain’t nobody called me geenie Gina for close to 20 years but yea. I’m Grace’s sister.”

“Holy shit, look at you. All grown up! How’s you been?”

She smiled, wide and bright but Danno saw the glimmer of something hard in her eyes. “I been good, yanno? Still hangin’ around the neighborhood, moved into a place over on DeGraw. You remember the Mason house?”

Danno nodded, still trying to measure what he’d seen in her eyes.

“Bought it a couple years back, after Mrs. Mason went into a home, rest her soul.” Gina almost whispered the last, like the reverent Catholic she was supposed to be. Something didn’t sit in Danno’s stomach right but now wasn’t the time.

“Danny, sit. Come on you guys, make some room for Danny and Steve. Right here, go on. I got somethin you can eat, you must be hungry.” His mother went into Italian Housewife Mode. Everyone was getting fed, whether they were hungry or not. Soon enough, there was a plate in front of everyone with manicotti, meatballs, sausage and crusty bread. Danno breathed in and felt like he was in heaven. It was his Ma’s sauce.

While they ate, Danno got caught up with what was going on with Diane’s investigation. 

“Joe said he came home last Wednesday and the house was a disaster. He says he called Diane’s phone and it rang from the kitchen so when he went in there, dinner was still on the stove and her phone was by the sink. He looked around the whole house before he called the cops to report her missing. He called us after that to let us know and ask if Diane was with us. Like I said, I haven’t trusted him Danny. He’s hidin’ somethin’ and I don’t like it. The kids said they been arguin pretty constantly and Diane’s been sayin she’s worried about money because Joe is always spendin on stupid shit. Like he bought Frankie a leather coat. The kid’s 12, what’s he need with a $300 leather coat … one of them, what do you call em? Cowboys wore em.”

“Dusters, Ma. It’s a leather duster.” Matty supplied.

“Ya, that. Anyway, Frankie’s got this leather duster, Dante’s walkin around in brand new sneakers that cost only God knows and Diane has no idea where the money’s comin from. She was talkin about maybe comin and stayin here for a few weeks and then, less than a week later, she’s missing?”

Danno listened, taking note of the money and the arguments. Being flush with cash was a flag, especially on a detective’s salary. Not impossible if he was pulling down overtime but it was something to look into. 

“The kids. They ever talk about anyone bein’ around the house?”

“Like what?”

Danno pointed to his cut, which he hadn’t taken off.

“You think …?” His mother’s face went pale. 

“Ma, I can tell you with absolute certainty Red had nothin to do with this. But we also aren’t the only club in town. And bein flush, that’s usually a sign of someone on the take.” Danno turned his attention to Bobby, who was nodding in agreement.

“Ma, he’s not wrong. And I can tell you Joe wasn’t pullin down any OT.”

At that moment, the front door burst open and both Steve and Danno automatically reached for guns they didn’t have on them. 10 seconds later, 3 kids came walking up the hall and Danno recognized his sister in each one. They looked at him and Steve a little suspiciously before going over to his Ma. It was the oldest one, Frankie, who spoke up first.

“You’re our uncle Danno. Mom talks about you a lot and our cousin Grace. You’re here to help find her?”

Danno was shocked the kid knew who he was. He’d always assumed when his Ma had kicked him out, his siblings had followed suit.

“Yeah. We’re here to help find your Mom and make sure she comes home. I’m your Uncle Steve.”, Danno felt Steve stand up and offer his hand to shake to each of them. 

“Are you the Uncle Steve that was in the Navy?”, that was Angelo, the youngest. Steve looked surprised but nodded. “Yep, I was in the SEALs.”

“That’s so cool! They do Search and Rescue! You’ll definitely find our Mom!” Angelo effectively just made Steve a saint in his eyes. 

“Why don’t you kids go watch TV upstairs so the adults can talk. I’ll have dinner ready in a little while.” Ma started ushering her grandchildren out of the kitchen and Steve turned to Danno.

“This wasn’t dinner?”

The whole table erupted with laughter. It was Pop who finally got control of himself enough to answer. “Steve, welcome to the family. If your ass is in a chair, my Clara’s gonna feed you.”

“And if your ass ain’t in a chair and you try to sneak food, all I can say is Beware The Spoon.” Stella was still almost doubled over with laughter and Matty was crying with it. By the time Clara came back to the kitchen, it was chaos. Danno and Matty were leaning against each other with laughter, Eddie was patting Steve on the shoulder almost consolingly and Stella had succumbed to her laughter and Bobby was just trying to keep her upright. 

“You don’t worry about the spoon, Steve. You want somethin to eat, you just let me know and I’ll get it for you.”

Danno sobered up enough to look at his Ma. “How come HE doesn’t have to worry about the spoon but I’m 42 years old and still terrified of it.”

“He’s too tall. I can’t hit him in the right spot.” came the deadpan response that had the kitchen rolling with laughter again, this time including Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albert does not, in fact, hate you. He loves you. He just was feeling ... cliffhangery

Danno and Steve stayed at the Williams’ house until after dinner and then made their goodbyes. They’d decided it would be a bit too much for Danno to suddenly be staying at the house after all the time had gone by so they’d had Red arrange a house for them to stay in. They made some headway into what had been going on with Diane and Joe’s marriage (rocky was a polite term) before leaving and Danno had an idea of what he wanted his next steps to be. It was also, he realized, completely surreal to be called Danny again. No one in his life had called him Danny since he’d been in his early 20s … he’d been Danno longer than he’d been Danny. But the Williams’ didn’t know that and they kept saying Danny. It was giving him a headache.

The ride over to Red’s, Danno took the long way around and stopped at the corner of Ridge St & Bloomfield Ave. Steve pulled alongside but didn’t say anything for a moment, just watching. Danno took his lid off and swung off his bike, walking towards the far corner of the intersection. He crouched down and laid his hand on the sidewalk, fighting back a surprising number of tears.

“Hey Rach. I know if you was here, you’d probably catch the back of my head and call me a fuckin idiot but I needed to do this. I know you have a grave but this is where you were. This is where it happened and so this will always be where I come for you. I know it’s been a while, but a lot of shit has gone on. I’m livin’ in Hawaii of all fuckin places. Still ridin but I’m the Vice for a good club, you’d like em. You’d hate the pineapple smell though, just like me. Uh, I guess you know I got re-married. Of all the shit, to a guy … a great guy. You’d like him too … he calls me on my shit, same as you did. 

And Grace! Oh I hope you can see from wherever the fuck you are. She grew up into a mini you, all elbows. And she’s riding motocross and Christ you should see her babe. She wins almost every competition and she’s being looked at by professionals. Can you believe it? 14 years old and already lookin at a career! And she speaks a couple languages, so smart our girl. You’d be proud of her Rach. Ain’t a day goes by we don’t miss you but we’re doing good. Steve is a great father and he takes such good care of her and of me. I don’t know what I ever did so good to be so lucky but I ain’t lookin that gift horse in the fuckin mouth, yanno? Anyway, I wanted to come by. I wanted to touch where you are. I still love you Rach.”

Danno wiped the tears off his face with the back of his wrist and sniffed before he stood back up and came over to his bike. Steve reached over before he could swing his leg over and wrapped him in a hug. He didn’t say anything; didn’t need to. But he knew and he responded … right now, Danno needed something to ground himself with and Steve was always there. A minute went by and Steve released him, looking him in the eye to silently ask if it as OK.

“We’re good. Let’s go get our daughter before they tattoo HER knuckles.” Danno managed a watery smile as they pulled off and he turned towards Red’s.  
***  
“Monkey … how the fu …?”

When Danno and Steve arrived at Red’s to get Grace a few guys stopped them, chit-chatting. Then a few guys wanted to make sure they re-introduced themselves. The more interference, the more Danno got suspicious of something happening. Finally, after the 4th group stood in his way, he gave out the “Move or Die” glare and the lot cleared out. He stormed into the garage, half expecting to hear Grace was in the hospital or she’d broken something. Instead, he found his precious Monkey … working on an engine with Red … coated in a thick layer of grease on the overalls that had been rolled and tied and pinched to fit her.

She was leaning over the engine, half buried under the hood and Danno just knew Red was teaching her how to tune up a car engine. He knew because that’s what Red taught him at first. In hindsight, Danno really should have known better.

“Grace?”

“One second, Danno. I almost have it.”

“Just a little more, Monkey … ease it just under that piece right there.”

“That’s the water pump, right?”

Danno and Steve both wandered over a little closer.

“That’s right. I’m going to take credit for you knowin your way around an engine. Don’t tell Danno, ok?”

Grace giggled. “Uncle Red, I hate to break it to you but I know engines because Daddy, Danno and Uncle Mamo are always talking about them. And I maintain my bike.”

“Well, I taught your Danno so … still taking partial cre … that’s it, just around that piece there. Perfect! Let’s get underneath and finish it up.”

When Grace shimmied back from the hood and stood up, they were met with the grease slick that used to be their daughter. She had grease on her face, her arms. her neck. Danno was pretty sure there was even grease in her hair. But the smile on her face was brighter than even the minibike smile so he stopped himself short and stood back, letting her slide down under the car into the bay with Red behind her. A moment later, a worklight illuminated the bay and Grace was reaching up under the car, adjusting and pulling. Danno and Steve could both see the level of concentration on her face as she moved and pushed her hair back from her face with her wrist (another grease smudge). Finally, she stepped back and let Red look at what she’d been doing. He beamed and fist-bumped her.

“Hey Danno, guess what.”

“What’s that Red?”

“Your little girl just changed her first serpentine belt and tuned up the engine all by herself.”

“That’s great! Now I’ll have to get you a new helmet that reads Grease Monkey. Maybe Jenna can put some grease smears on it for you.” Danno laughed as he helped Grace out from the bay. He hugged her close before she ran over to Steve for a hug too. Sometimes, it was hard to remember she was 14; he’d always see that little girl coming home from her first day of kindergarten. 

“Danno it was awesome! Uncle Red helped a lot though. He walked me through it but he let me do all the work myself! It’s not that different from working on my bike … just more parts, really.”

“And apparently … greasier.”

Grace giggled and looked down at herself. “Well, good thing Uncle Fingers loaned me his coveralls then huh?”

“And does Uncle Fingers not own gloves?”

Grace rolled her eyes. “Danno, my hands are like … half the size of Uncle Fingers.”

“OK well why don’t you go ask Uncle Fingers to show you where the Lava soap is and get your arms and hands cleaned up. Maybe your face too, huh?”

Once Grace scampered off, Danno and Steve sat with Red, who smirked.

“Yeah yeah, I knew you’d get her under a car at some point. Anyway, I need a favor.”

“Anything Danno.”

“I need you to look into someone for me. Joe Biscaglia. He’s a cop but he might be on the take.”

“Diane’s husband, Joe?”

“Yeah. I talked to my Ma and the whole family thinks he was on the take somewhere. He was buyin Frankie $300 leather dusters and brand new sneakers for the other kids. Diane didn’t know where the money was coming from and she talked to Ma about takin off for a while and then BOOM, a week later, she’s gone. Somethin don’t smell right there.”

“Sure. I know a few guys that can be discrete.”

“One more thing, totally unrelated.”

Red tilted his head and made the “come on” motion with his hand.

“Gina Tilwell?”

“Bad news, that one. Not like her sister at all. I’ve tried talkin to Matty a couple times about her but that kid, he don’t listen.”

“What do you mean, what kinda bad news?” Danno was on alert. It was like he was the big brother all over again.

“Champagne taste on a city water budget kinda news. She’s had her hooks sunk into Matty for a couple years now and she’s bleedin him dry. He takes the train into New York, she’s drivin around in a ‘15 Land Rover. She’s livin in the Mason place on Degraw, Matty’s still living at home with your parents. And Matty’s the one that bought that Mason place and put it in her name. She’s got a few “friends”, if you know what I mean, that come see her on the nights she ain’t seein Matty. He don’t wanna know, apparently.”

“How long this been goin on?”

“Eh … let’s see, you left in ‘09. My Joe got married in ‘13 so … somewhere between those 2 events.”

“Any connections that we know of?”

“Nah. She ain’t connected to nobody. She’s just a slut.”

“Uncle Red, that’s not a nice thing to call someone.”

Red actually cringed and Danno burst out laughing with Steve right behind him. “Grace, Uncle Red sometimes says not so nice things but in this case, it’s warranted.”

Grace looked like she’d managed to get most of the grease off but she was holding 4 bars of Lava soap that “Uncle Fingers said I might want to use at home.”

Shortly after, Grace was safely tucked on the back of Steve’s Fatboy and they were riding side by side over Heller Parkway towards the house on Parker Street. At first Danno thought he’d gotten the address wrong because the neighborhood seemed a little “white picket fence”-ish. He was about to call Red when Steve tapped his lid.

“What’s up babe?”

“Exactly how many “81” stickers can you count before you lose track?”, Steve pointed from one car to the next and Danno started laughing. They pulled the bikes up on the driveway and there was a Prospect sitting on the back porch. He came down the steps to meet them.

“Here you are Sir. These are the keys to the house, all your stuff is inside and if you need anythin, you let me know. I’m Wolfie and this is my number.”, the kid held out a piece of paper along with the keys. 

“I’m Danno, this is SEAL or Steve. This is Grace.”

“How come they call you Wolfie?” Grace asked and the Prospect chuckled. When he smiled, his 2 canine teeth on either side were longer than the rest of his teeth by quite a bit. Grace’s gasp was loud enough to make her blush. “I’m sorry, I mean … I never saw anything like that. I shouldn’t gasp. I’m sorry.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it Grace. I’m used to it after 18 years.”, He grinned and turned back to Danno and Steve. “I live a couple doors down, day or night, just let me know what you need.”

Danno shook his hand, followed by Steve and finally Grace and the kid made his way down the driveway. Danno led them up the steps with Grace and Steve following. The house was nice, well kept and Danno knew it was probably a “guest house”. Meaning, someone in prison owned it and the club used it for visitors while they were away. Whoever it was, they’d been gone a while because the house was pristine and when Danno checked, they had a fully stocked fridge (including the apple juice that Grace had been crazy for as a kid) and the shelves were all full of basic staples. Steve had gone upstairs and he called down to Danno after a few minutes. 

Entering the Master Bedroom, he found Steve staring at a box on the bed. “Did the box offend you Steven?”

“Why is there a box addressed to us HERE specifically at this house?”

“What are you talkin about, babe?”

Steve pointed and sure enough the box was addressed to Steve & Daniel Williams-McGarrett, 654 Parker St, Newark, NJ. Danno looked carefully at the box and started laughing, pointing Steve’s attention to the hand-drawn 81 with the lei of flowers around it as the return address. “I think our friends from Hawaii sent us a housewarming gift.”

Opening the box proved true. 5 pounds of Kona coffee, a bottle of huli-huli sauce, and a few other Hawaiian items. But when Danno picked up the coffee, the bags felt especially heavy; opening one showed why. The bag was half filled with coffee and held his H&K P30. The other bags proved to hold Steve’s SIG P226 and both of their blades. They grinned at each other before putting them back into the bags and into the box. Danno went to reach for his suitcase when Steve stopped him, turned him forward and reached down to kiss him, one hand on the back of his head, the other on his hip. He licked the edge of Danno’s mouth, feeling it open and the anwering curl of Danno’s tongue pushing into his mouth. The kiss was hot and needy, something to ground both of them even while being aware their daughter was 2 doors down the hallway. Danno’s hands reached up, sinking into the small hairs of Steve’s neck and grasping them, using the slightest bit of pressure to move Steve’s head where he wanted it while the other groped his ass. Their bodies were pressed together and he could feel his husband’s hard cock against his cargo pants but knew there wasn’t time to do anything about it right now. Of course, his own hard cock was trying to convince him they had plenty of time. He ground their bodies together a little closer, feeling Steve’s hand slipping down to his ass and he could have sworn he heard Steve actually PURR.

“EW! GROSS!” Grace’s voice cut through the need and the arousal as effectively as being plunged into an ice bath.

“Like you’ve never seen me kissing your father.”

“Like I ever want to think about what that kind of kissing leads to?”

Steve barked out a laugh and kissed Danno one more time before picking up his duffel to unpack.

“What can I do for you, Grease Monkey?”

She had a calculating look on her face and she smiled widely. “You know, Danno. I couldn’t help but notice while we were on our way over here that we happened to pass by a couple of pizza places. In particular, we passed by Esposito’s.”

“Oh did we? I hadn’t noticed.” Danno smirked.

“PLEASE Danno?”, the puppy dog eyes were out in full force as Steve came out of the closet. He didn’t say anything but he did stand beside Grace and attempt his own version of puppy dog eyes. 

“Oh yeah, twist my arm. BUT!”, here he pointed at both of them. “There are rules regarding this pizza. This is Jersey. What does that mean?”

“Dough, sauce, mozz … maybe some pepperoni.” Grace piped up.

“What does NOT go on a pizza, especially in Jersey?”

There was silence. Both Grace and Danno looked at Steve, who gave them the stoic thousand-yard-stare. “Come on SuperSEAL. You can do it. We believe in you.” Grace said.

Silence. Perhaps a small mouth twitch.

“You cannot embarrass me like that. You cannot embarrass our daughter like that.”

“Fine. I will attempt to eat a pizza without pineapple, even though NEITHER of you have ever tried pizza with pineapple.”

“Because it’s gross, Daddy. Like seriously, wrong and gross.”

“There’s my Jersey girl.”

***  
“OK, I have to admit that was a pretty good pizza.”

“That was the best pizza you will ever have in your life, SuperSEAL.”

“I dunno. I’ve had pizza all over the world. Are you sure you can make that statement?”

“We’re in Jersey. We’re practically the fuckin mecca for pizza. Yes. I can absolutely make that statement, babe.”

They were sitting in Esposito’s, 2 large pizzas demolished between them. One had pepperoni, the other sausage and green peppers. The pizza had been appropriately greasy and cheesy with a brittle crust that almost snapped when you folded it. They’d laughed, trying to teach Steve how to properly fold his pizza and watching the grease drip down his chin. Grace had mopped it up for him and now they were relaxing in the small pizzeria, allowing the food to digest. All in all a very relaxing family night out.

At least until Danno got an itch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delayed updates. I could offer 1,001 excuses but the reality is, Albert became fascinated with another story I was working on in The Walking Dead fandom and he would NOT let it go until it was done.   
> Now that NaNo is done and Albert is being cooperative again, I'm back to THIS story because I missed my boys!

It didn’t take long for Danno to figure out who the tail was. Guy had come into the shop about 20 minutes ago, ordered 2 slices and sat down at a booth opposite theirs; hadn’t touched either slice and was conspicuously on his phone, which so happened to be pointing in their general direction for the last 2 minutes. Danno was torn between taking the guy outside and ripping into him or letting him go in order to get Grace home and safe, knowing the guy would show up again. In the end, Grace’s safety won out … Danno had to know what he’d been taking pictures of and if Grace was in any of them.

“Hey, I gotta take care of somethin. Gimme a minute.” Danno wiped his fingers on a napkin before standing up and heading towards the booth. The guy immediately turned away, putting his phone in his pocket and looked at his pizza. Danno turned at the last second and slid into the booth next to the guy, one arm going around the back of the booth.

“Hi. I’m guessin you know who I am but, I have to admit you have me at a disadvantage here. I have no idea who you are or why you’re interested in my family. So let’s start off with some nice introductions, ya? I’m Danno Williams-McGarrett … and you are?” Danno waited.

The guy turned and looked at Danno, sneering.

“I don’t see a fuckin reason why I should have to give you my name, you piece of shit.”

Danno chuckled and grabbed a handful of the guy’s hair, dragging him up and out of the booth and towards the door. He heard Steve get up behind him, telling Grace to stay put. By the time Steve came out, Danno had the guy pinned up against a wall with his forearm against the guy’s windpipe.

“Steve, do you know this guy called me a piece of shit? Me! I mean, I know my reputation precedes me quite a bit but I didn’t think I was that much of an asshole.”

“Nah Danno. Mouthy, abrasive and occasionally a pain in the ass, sure. But piece of shit? Nah, that’s not one I’ve heard. Who is this guy?”

“See that’s what I was trying to find out. I thought I was pretty polite, even introduced myself after I caught him takin pictures of us with his phone and he, and I quote, don’t see a fuckin reason why he should give me his name, end quote.”

“Pictures, huh?” Steve started to frisk the guy until he came up with the guy’s phone. Using the guy’s own thumb to unlock the phone, Steve started going through his contacts, his photos and everything else on the device. “Gotta say, there’s some interesting stuff on here but, yanno … you really picked the wrong guy to fuck with, buddy. See, Danno here is what you call “overprotective” and that’s pretty dangerous. But me? I’m downright dangerous because see I don’t give a shit WHY you have pictures of my daughter on this phone. I just see that you have them and that’s reason enough for me to snap your spine in 17 places and leave you for dead.”

Steve’s fist came out of nowhere and slammed into the guy’s ribcage, pushing all the air out of his lungs. Danno let go of the guy’s neck to take the phone from Steve and sure enough, every picture was of Grace. And they started from when they’d first gotten to the garage. Danno’s rage was a tangible thing as he put the phone into his own pocket and turned back to the guy. Steve had already managed a very nice job at putting the guy on the ground but Danno wanted answers.

“Who are you?”

“Fuck you, Williams.”

Steve planted his fist just at the base of the guy’s spine, driving a pain straight up to his head.

“I asked you a question. He ain’t gonna hit any less the longer you hold out and I promise you, buddy … you’re gonna answer me, one way or another.” Danno drew his fist back and slammed it into the guy’s chin, hearing the crunch as a couple of teeth broke free. “Or would you rather I call the Machine down to pick you up? I’m sure they’d be happy to get their hands on a fuckin pedophile bitch like you.”

“I ain’t no fuckin kiddie porn freak! I’m followin orders!”

“See, now we’re gettin somewhere. Whose orders?”

At that point, the guy stopped talking again and Steve had to encourage him to start speaking. He started with his knuckles, breaking them one at a time across his entire right hand. By the time he reached the guy’s thumb, he started talking again.

“The Edwards Family, ok. The Edwardses wanted pictures of her.”

Danno blinked, looking at Steve, who shrugged.

“The who?”

“Stan Edwards. He hired me to take pictures of his kid to make sure she was safe.”

Now Danno was reeling. He didn’t realize he was choking the guy until Steve had to physically pull him off the guy. Steve was holding Danno by the shoulders and was restraining him as he stepped backwards to tap on the glass of the pizza place. A moment later Grace was standing beside them, looking worried.

“Grace, I want you to take my phone out of my pocket and I want you to call your Uncle Red. Give him this address and tell him he needs to come by and pick up a to go order.”

“Daddy what’s go …”

“Grace, right now is not the time for questions. Do what I asked.” Very rarely had Steve ever been snappish with Grace and when that tone came out, it was instinctive to follow instructions. She dug his phone out and called Red, telling him exactly what Steve had told her to. 

“Good girl. Now go back inside and wait.”

She disappeared back inside and Steve kept hold of Danno, who was fighting him with every breath to get at the guy on the ground. Danno was so filled with rage, he couldn’t even speak; just kept staring at the guy as though will alone could kill him. 

It took 8 minutes for Red to show up with a few guys in tow. He pulled up in a beige Toyota Corolla, as non-descript as they come and took one look at Danno and the guy on the ground before directing the guys that had come with him to make sure their new friend had good accommodations back at the garage. As soon as they were gone, he turned to Steve. “What happened?”

“Danno noticed him taking pictures of us while we were eating. Brought him out here, turns out every picture on his phone is of Grace. He took a beating before he told Danno here that someone named Stan Edwards hired him to take pictures of HIS daughter. Like Grace was this guy’s kid and not Danno’s.”

“You’re sure about the name? Stan Edwards?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck.”

“Should we continue this elsewhere? Maybe after we get Grace home?”

“Yeah, you get her home and get Wolfie to keep an eye on her. Kid’s on a fast-track, if you know what I mean. Then you come by the garage and we’ll get some answers.”

***  
Grace went straight into the house as soon as she was off the bike and was in the kitchen, brewing coffee by the time Danno and Steve walked in. 

“Grace you …”

“I’m going to bed. This is for you because I know you’re probably going back to see Uncle Red and work on cars all night. Who is gonna come hang out with me?”

Danno pulled her close and hugged her tight enough that she had to ask him to relax a little. He kept holding her, kissing her forehead and the crown of her head like she was going to disappear. When he finally did let her go, Wolfie had shown up and was carrying a small suitcase. He smiled at Danno and Steve as he came in and motioned to the case. “Pajamas. You can never have enough, yanno?” Danno and Steve nodded as they went up to their bedroom to get their own “pajamas” from the bags of coffee. Wolfie and Grace were sitting in the living room watching a re-run of the X games that happened to be showing and Grace was telling Wolfie that her goal was to get invited to the 2018 games in Minneapolis.

Danno and Steve both hugged and kissed her before leaving and heading to the garage. It was time to get some answers and find out who Stan Edwards was.


	7. Chapter 7

When Danno and Steve arrived at the garage, they pulled around to the side of the garage and Danno led them to a small side building behind the main garage. Entering the door, Danno could see the “regular crew” for this kind of work.

Red, Fingers, Big Tiny, and Raccoon were all gathered around the old style car lift where the photographer was hanging naked, trussed up by handcuffs and lengths of chain. There was another length of rope around his neck that was tied to his ankles. If he put his feet down on the floor, he’d choke himself; but if he didn’t put his feet down occasionally, he’d choke anyway from the way he was crucified. It was a horrible dilemma. Danno was impressed.

“He say anything yet?”

“Nah. Not a peep.”, Red replied before taking Steve and Danno off to the side, where the photographer couldn’t hear them.

“You’re 100% sure this guy said Stan Edwards?”

“Red, I heard him with my own two ears. Steven heard him. Half of fuckin Newark probably heard him. Now who the fuck is Stan Edwards and what the fuck is going on with him thinkin my daughter is his kid?”

Red ran a palm over his face and sighed heavily.

“OK, you remember that stint you did back in ‘03 in Eastern State? What was it, 18 months?”

“Yeah, that was a shit sentence. But that doesn’t answer my question of who the fuck this guy is.”

Danno was leaning against the wall because the look on Red’s face told him he really REALLY wasn’t going to like the answer. Steve had his hand on Danno’s shoulder, squeezing gently.

“Rach was out with a couple of the girls and this guy apparently tried to hook up with her. Got extra friendly, if you know what I mean. Same kinda situation as Susie Rhodes, I sent Howler down to get rid of the guy and get Rach home. Thought that was the end of it. Turns out, the guy got a little obsessive and he started showin up all over the place wherever Rach was and got close enough that he knew about Grace. As soon as Rach told me, we figured out who he was and paid him a visit. 

“Thing is, the Edwards family is connected around town, if you know what I mean. Stan runs the books for the DeFuria Family so we couldn’t do much without startin a full out war. We didn’t see or hear anything about the guy again so we figured it was handled.”

“OK, but none of this explains why he thinks Grace is his or how he knew she was even in Newark?”

“That, I can’t tell you. Your family and us were the only people I know of that knew you was comin here. Even with your last name changin, it would be pretty fuckin odd for him to know but, again … it’s Jimmy D and his crew.”

“Can I ask the obvious question here?” Steve spoke up, sounding like it was the last thing in the world he wanted to be talking about.

Both Red and Danno turned to look at him.

“You haven’t spoken to your family in 20 years but everyone knows who they are. Everyone knows how close your family is. What are the chances this Stan Edwards or this DeFuria reached out to your sister’s husband and they were the one bankrolling him? I mean, if I wanted to get someone somewhere, I’d leverage family against them.”

Danno was already on the phone, dialing Wolfie’s cell. He answered on the second ring.

“I’m sending 10 friends to come babysit with you. They are bringing pajamas. Under absolutely zero circumstances are you to let that girl out of your sight, are we clear?”

“Absolutely Sir. I’m sitting here with her right now.”

“Do you have a pair of 45 pajamas?”

“I think so, yes.”

“Grace wears those. Give them to her.”

“Done, Sir.”

Danno hung up the phone and vaguely heard Red calling some guys to go sit on Danno’s house but his primary focus was on the photographer. He walked over and stood in front of the man, tilting his head.

“Now, you agree that I was very polite with you when I first introduced myself, ya?”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck me? Oh no, babe … I’m not the one gettin fucked here. Now what I want to know is what Stan Edwards told you about the girl. Is this just between you and Stan or is Jimmy D bankrolling this little fun escapade?”

The photographer looked at him and spit on the ground at his feet. “You fuckin kidnap a guy’s kid and you think YOU got the moral fuckin highground?”

Danno blinked. Steve came around behind the photographer and pushed his feet down to the floor, watching the rope tighten around the photographer’s neck and hearing him gasp for air. 

“Steven, did he just insinuate that I kidnapped my own daughter?”

“I think he did, Danno.”

“Steven, do you remember our good friend Daisuke?”

“In fact, Danno I do remember our good friend Daisuke, may he rest in pieces.”

“What do you think? I mean, I know it’s not a good fillet knife, but I bet you could manage with it.” Danno handed over his Blackhawk blade as Steve let go of his legs and came around the side. 

“Hey guys, c’mere. You’re gonna fuckin love this. I’ve never seen anything so beautiful in my life.” Red, Fingers, Big Tiny, and Raccoon all came to stand around and watch. Red put his boot on the photographer’s heels and pushed his feet down, taking great pleasure in bouncing his foot up and down in an irregular pattern. 

Steve started at the curve of the photographer’s armpit and slowly began to slide the blade as close to a single layer of skin as possible, all the way down his torso, stopping just shy of his belly button. The flap of skin hung down between the man’s legs while the exposed new layer of skin prickled with blood. 

Big Tiny applauded. “That was beautiful. I bet you could probably get the other side too. I mean, if you’re gonna do somethin … go big.” Danno snorted before he leaned into the photographer, who was trying not to scream by biting his lip.

“That ain’t gonna feel no better if I go grab that 120 grit sandpaper over there so I’d suggest you start fuckin talkin. Is it JUST Edwards or is the whole family under this delusion?”

Again, he was met with silence. He sighed and walked over to the table, taking up 2 pieces of sandpaper. One was the 120 grit but the other was a 40 grit, which was rough and nubbly. Danno pressed the 120 grit against the top of the now openly bleeding exposure. “Last chance, buddy.”

“You’re a pie …. AHHHHH!”, the photographer started screaming and squirming when Danno ran the 40 grit sandpaper UP the length of the scar, making sure to lean his entire body weight into the slide. He was rubbing hard and fast and the blood was pouring from the wound as Danno ground more and more skin away from the knife mark.

“You better fuckin talk, buddy. Danno here favors sandpaper but Raccoon? He’s a fuckin genius when it comes to gettin into the trash.”

The photographer rolled his head backwards, the pain washing over his entire body. When he heard the snick of a flint, his head popped back up again and he saw Raccoon holding a flame against the end of what looked like a melon baller. He grinned as he spoke, “Ya heat up the baller so it slides over the orbital lobe easier. Cauterizes your sockets as I pop the ball itself out so you get these marks … not that you’ll ever see em but everyone else? They gonna know you got Racoon’ed.”

The photographer started babbling the minute Raccoon held up the now white hot melon baller.

“It’s Jimmy. Jimmy paid me and told me to keep an eye on the Edwards girl.”

Danno growled again.

“She ain’t an Edwards kid. She was born in ‘02 and this schmuck didn’t start stalkin my family until ‘03.”

“I just know what I’m told. They told me to watch the garage because she was likely to show up here and get pictures of her and send ‘em to Edwards.”

“So you’ve been following us all day, taking pictures of my girl and sending them to Stan Edwards?”

“Yeah. I’m just doin what I was told, alright? Jimmy D tells you to do somethin, you fuckin do it. I don’t question shit. I’m just the eyes.”

“Not no more, buddy.”

By the time Raccoon had finished, the photographer had long since passed out from the pain. 

“Tomorrow, let’s plan a visit to Jimmy D’s place. For tonight, leave this guy somewhere he’ll be found and we’re all gonna get some sleep. Especially you two … you look like the walkin fuckin dead.” Red pointed out. “Between jet lag and time zones and all this shit, you’re done. Go.”

It was well past 1am by the time Danno and Steve got back to the house and Danno had to admit he was exhausted. In addition to the 10 guys Red had sent over, Danno could see 5 other bikes and he was on the alert. He nodded to the guy at the door and went inside to find Grace, Wolfie and 5 other guys that were all wearing Prospect patches hanging out in the living room watching film on some of Grace’s competitions that had been uploaded to Youtube.

As soon as the door opened, all 6 guys turned, hands reaching down towards their pockets. Grace launched herself across the room and attached herself to both Danno and Steve. Danno tried to disentangle himself because he knew he was covered in blood but Grace apparently didn’t care. She attached herself and wasn’t letting go any time soon. The Prospects had the good sense not to laugh at big, bad Danno fuckin Williams being incapacitated by a 14 year old girl.

“Monkey, I’m glad to see you too honey but I’m exhausted and I’m filthy. And now, so are you so I want you to go upstairs and shower, change your clothes and go to bed. Say goodnight to your new friends.”

She continued to hug him, squeezing tighter before finally letting go.

“Monkey loves you, Danno.”

“Danno loves you too, Monkey.”

Turning to Steve, she looked up at him. “Monkey loves you too Daddy.”

“Daddy will always love you, Ali’i. Now go shower and change and get into bed before the menehunes find you.”

She rolled her eyes as she waved at the guys in the living room.

“Later, guys.”

“Night Grace.”, came almost in unison. Once she was upstairs, and they heard the shower turn on, Wolfie stood up and came over to Danno.

“I know you said you were sending 10 guys but I figured it wouldn’t hurt to have them all outside so I called some of the Prospects I know that were nearby to come hang with us in the house … just in case, yanno?”, He continued as he introduced them all to Steve and Danno. 

“We figured we’d hang out here tonight so you guys can get some sleep. You look like you need it and we’re good with just crashing down here, sleepin in shifts on the couches.”

“Appreciate it, Wolfie … guys.” Danno managed as he stumbled towards the steps. He knew he needed a shower but his legs felt like lead and his entire body was failing him. He made it as far as the bedroom before he just fell into the bed. There was some vague memory of Steve stripping him out of his clothes and putting him under the covers before joining him but that might’v been his sleep deprived brain. He wasn’t sure; he didn’t care. He needed sleep so he could fuck someone’s whole day up tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always ... it's all Albert's fault.

When his eyes opened, the first thing he registered was that he was in a strange bed and he could smell something familiar, something he should know but his brain wasn’t working yet. He lifted his head from the pillow and looked around the room, registering the suitcases and the sound of a shower running. He could smell Jersey in the air and it all came back to him; being in Jersey looking for Diane, Stan Edwards and Jimmy D. His blood started boiling the minute he remembered last night and he was up, heading for the shower. The earlier he could get going, the sooner he could find out just what the fuck was going on. 

Steve was in the shower and Danno took a minute to appreciate his husband’s naked body. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of tracing the lines of his tattoos across his lower body and legs. His favorite tattoo, by far however, was the blue violet he had over his chest, matching where Danno had his own. He’d gotten that the night after their wedding while Danno had gotten a Seal inked around his own violet. They both wore the date they got married across their sternum, just above their heart. He stripped out of his boxers and climbed into the shower behind Steve, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the middle of his back.

“You start doing that and we’re never going to make it downstairs in time to eat. Wolfie and crew are with Grace and someone brought something called a Jersey breakfast do …” Steve started laughing as Danno all but pushed him under the spray of water.

“Navy shower, SuperSEAL. I will not miss my first Jersey breakfast dog in almost a decade, no matter how fuckin gorgeous that ass of yours is. Hurry up, lemme get under the water!” Danno was flailing and pushing while Steve was almost doubled over with laughter, rinsing himself off and stepping out of the shower. He was still laughing when Danno was done in the shower in under 5 minutes and getting dressed to go downstairs, almost taking them 2 at a time to the kitchen.

“I swear you heathens better have saved me 2 or there’s gonna be a serious problem.”, Danno announced as he walked into the kitchen, carrying his shirt over his arm. He took a moment to admire the beauty of the scene in front of him. Two dozen Jersey Breakfast Dogs all laid out on their paper plates, practically still glistening with the deep fryer oil and the cheese melting down over the bacon. He could see at least half of them had fried eggs and the others had scrambled. He put his hand over his heart.

“Who brought them?”, Danno scanned the 6 faces of the Prospects. One of them, a tall kid that was built like a brick shithouse and had more freckles on his face than Danno’d ever seen on anyone, raised his hand. “My Ma made em and sent em over. She works at the diner at the corner of the block.”

“I didn’t catch your name last night, I was too tired.”

“My name’s David but pretty much everyone just calls me Freckles. No idea why.”, the kid deadpanned as he offered his hand to Danno. Danno took his hand and pulled him into a hug. 

“You tell your Ma she’s a saint.”

“I have 8 brothers and 3 sisters. It ain’t uncommon for people to call my Ma a saint.”

Danno snorted and danced his fingers over the beauty in front of him. Grace was watching him like he’d finally lost his last mind.

“Danno?”

He looked up at Grace and smiled. “Oh my sweet girl, you are going to experience the truth of a classic breakfast dog. This is a very important moment in your culinary education.”

She looked at the hot dogs and then back at Danno.

“Uhh. I think I’m gonna stick with a yoghurt.”

Danno put his hand over his heart and gasped. “You … you’re not automatically in love with the breakfast dog? Grace, this is the food of the hangover Gods. Not that I ever want you to have a hangover but if you do, this is the way to get rid of it. This is the foods the Gods brought down from Olympus and gave to the Jersey Devil to spread among the people of Newark. How can you be my child and not love this?”

“Because I have taste buds, a brain, and a desire to not die of heart failure at 30?”

Danno scowled at her as he felt Steve come into the room behind him. “I blame you, Steven. This is your influence.”

“I wasn’t even in the room and something’s my fault? OK fine … what did I do now?”

“Grace doesn’t want to even try a breakfast dog.”

“That’s because Grace is brilliant. Whatever that is, it doesn’t look like an actual food.”

“I’m divorcing you. Seriously, babe. This is one of those things that you have to try. It’s a sin not to.”

“I keep telling you the same thing about Hawaiian pizza and yet here we are, almost 6 years later and yet, you still haven’t tried it.”

“That’s because fruit does not belong on a pie.”

“Bacon and cheez whiz do not belong on a hot dog with … is that a fried egg under there?”

“Yes it is, Sir. These are scrambled and those are fried. And it’s not cheez whiz, it’s actually shredded cheddar cheese that gets melted under the dog. My Ma would never use whiz.”, Freckles spoke up.

Steve made a face somewhere between horrified at insulting a gift and slightly skeptical of the validity of it being “food”. Danno threw his hands up and sighed before reaching for one with the egg fried. 

“Fine. But you’re missing out on one of life’s truly majestic experiences. When you regret not trying this later on, I’m not going to make you one.”

“So noted. Grace and I will just have to suffer through a fresh fruit and yoghurt smoothie.”

Wolfie leaned over to Danno while reaching for his own fried egg version and stage whispered, “This is what happens when you marry outside Jersey. They got no idea what they’re missin’.”

Danno choked on his laughter as he bit into the breakfast dog and closed his eyes in pure joy. The snap of the dog combined with the salty, bacony goodness and the gooey cheese all came together with the yolk of the egg. He was man enough to admit he moaned. He had enough bullets to take out anyone who said anything about it; thankfully almost everyone else in the kitchen was making the same noises. He looked over at Grace and Steve, standing against the counter as they watched the Newark natives devouring their dogs.

“Dad, is that what “lost my mind” looks like?”

“Sadly, Ali’i, I think it is. There may not be any hope for any of them. We can just make their final years as comfortable as possible until the inevitable heart attack, cholesterol problems and … whatever else could go wrong from eating like that all their lives.”

Danno flipped them both off and reached for another dog, this time scrambled.

It took less than 20 minutes for them to finish off all 24 dogs. They were all sitting back, licking cheese and egg off their fingers while Grace rolled her eyes and handed out napkins.  

“So Danno, since you’re probably gonna be fixing cars again today, I was thinking that maybe I could go check out the motocross track that Wolfie was telling me about last night? I have all my gear and he said they have bikes there for rental. It would be a good chance for me to see how people up here ride and measure my competition.”, Grace was almost bouncing on her toes, waiting for an answer. 

“We ain’t got anything to do today, Danno. Me n’ the guys would be glad to see Grace in action and the track at Englishtown is pretty good from what I hear.”, Wolfie was looking at Danno significantly, assuring him without saying anything that they’d ensure Grace was safe while he took care of whatever needed to be done. 

“Why couldn’t you be good at something like knitting sweaters for bunnies or something, Monkey?”

“Because you put a baby seat on the back of Mom’s ride and put me in it.”

It was true. As a funny photo when Grace had been maybe a few weeks old, he’d strapped a babyseat to the back of Rachel’s Softail and they’d put Grace into it with Rach leaning over the tank like she was getting ready to take off. Danno’d taken the picture and they’d had a good laugh. He still had the picture at their house back home. 

“You wear your gear. You stick close to this … pack of Wolves and you wear the leather your Uncle Red gave you. Anyone messes with you, you put them on their ass and find these guys, capiche?”

Grace saluted (just the way her Daddy taught her so it was a real salute) and smiled big and wide, racing up the stairs to get ready. Danno waited to hear her open and close the bathroom door before he turned back towards the Prospects in the kitchen.

“That girl is the center of your universe today. I am trusting you with the most precious thing in the world and I swear to you, if she does not return to me in the same state she left in, there will not be enough parts of you left for a casket. Am I clear, gentlemen? Center of your fucking universe.”

All of them nodded (Danno noted 2 of them looked actually afraid while the rest were merely “highly alert”) and he nodded in return. “Good, I’m glad we understand each other. I don’t know how long we’re gonna be because it’s a delicate situation that may require extensive conversation. YOU, my friends, are on high alert for anyone that you know for a fact are from the DeFuria family or the Edwards family. You are also on high alert for anyone who takes a special interest in Grace by way of pictures.”

“We’ve got this, Danno. I swear to you, I’ll keep my eyes on her like she was my own blood.”, Wolfie steadfastly responded and both Danno and Steve could see why Red had this kid on the fast track. Danno was betting he’d be patched in before the year was out. 

They sat around waiting for Grace, who came downstairs in record time, wearing her riding gear, carrying her helmet and turning the puppy dog eyes on Steven. He sighed, like it was a huge put-up but Grace giggled and turned around so he could french braid her hair. 

“Grace, you glue yourself to these guys, you hear me?”

“Danno, I’m 14, not 4. Today, I’m Gracie of the Wolves.” She grinned wide and stood next to Wolfie, who put his arm around her shoulders. 

“Just don’t get fleas, ya?”, Danno smiled indulgently and snorted laughte when one of the Prospects made a point to scratch behind his ear. 

She hugged and kissed Danno and Steve before following Wolfie out the door and climbing onto the back of his bike. As she wrapped herself around the tall, dark haired kid Danno had a vision of her someday dating. He staggered a little and Steve put his hand on Danno’s back.

“She’s 14. We’ve got time. Relax Father Daniel.”, Steve whispered in his ear, chuckling softly.

Grace waved before tucking in against Wolfie and all of them took off down the street. Danno and Steve followed suit and arrived at Red’s about 30 minutes later.

***  
“OK, we’re not gonna go as a show of force. This is a conversation to find out what’s going on and what story is bein’ spread. Danno, you will control yourself because I’m not lookin to start a war here, you hear me?”, Red looked at Danno. The slightly grumpy and grizzled grandfather was gone, in his place was Red, President of the Big Red Machine and all around badass. “Grace is with the boys, she’ll be fine and Englishtown is a good place. Friendly to the Machine, yanno? “

“Yeah, you shoulda seen her this morning. When I told her to stick close to them, she declared herself Gracie of the Wolves.” Danno snorted laughter.

“That can be her first ink.”, Fingers offered up, grinning.

“I know where you sleep, Fingers.” Red spoke up.

“Anyway, as I was saying, we’re gonna have a nice, social visit with Jimmy DeFuria and ask him about what Edwards has been tellin’ him. Steve, you keep an eye on Danno. Fingers, you’ve got the door once we’re inside.”

Plan in place, they rode out towards the Ironbound District where Jimmy D had his offices and parked in the lot. Red leading, they entered the building and informed the girl at the desk they were here to see Jimmy.

“Do you have an appointment with him, Sir?”

“You tell him it’s Red from First Ward and we need to discuss a family matter. He’ll see us.”

The girl scrunched her face up a bit but picked up the phone and, sure enough, within 2 minutes they were in an elevator heading up to the 9th floor. 

***

“Red! What a pleasant surprise to see you here. I wasn’t expecting you … or your friends. What is it I can do for you?” Jimmy D stood up from behind his desk, his perfectly pressed suit not daring to wrinkle as he moved. He was a tall man that you could tell worked hard at maintaining the classic Mobster look; slick black hair, carefully manicured hands, expensive suit and an overall feeling of oiliness. 

“I realize this is last minute but we have a situation that I thought you and I could discuss and it concerns my associates. May I?”, Red gestured towards the chairs off to the side of the office, spaced for 4. Jimmy nodded and proceeded to take one seat while Red, Danno and Steve took up the other three.

“What’s this situation?”

“What can you tell me about Stan Edwards?”

Danno watched as Jimmy’s eyes flicked over to him and back again. There was a decidedly uncomfortable look on his face. “Stan’s been with the family for a long time. He’s been good for us, financially. Why, are you looking to poach him out from under me?”

“What can you tell me about his kid?”

“Stan doesn’t have a kid that I’m aware of.”

“That’s interesting. We had a gentleman who refused to give us his name that was tailing my associate here and his family, taking pictures of his daughter. When we politely asked him, he informed us that YOU paid him to take those pictures on behalf of Stan Edwards, who claimed the girl was his kidnapped daughter.”

Jimmy D looked honestly lost for a moment before he stood up and went over to his desk. The 3 Jersey men froze until they saw him returning with a ledger. He flipped through it momentarily until he came to the information he apparently wanted. 

“Understand, I would not normally share this kind of information with you but I want the air to be clear.”, he turned the ledger around to show his payout transactions for the last month. He specifically pointed to a line that was drawn to “Ben Miller for S. Edwards”. “Yes, I made the payment but I did it on good faith for Stan. I did not know what the payment was for. Now what’s this about a kid?”

“This here is Danno Williams. He’s been a member of the Machine since the early 90s, hanging around the garage since the mid 80s if we’re bein honest. For a short while, he was married to Rachel Lawrence, God rest her soul. They had a little girl together, born in 02. Danno here had some … let’s call them legal issues … in 03 and he had to take a trip for about 18 months. During that time, apparently Stan met Rachel and got a little obsessive. Not knowin who he was, we paid him a visit but as soon as we realized he worked for you, we backed off. But he got pretty bad, scared Rach enough that she came to me begging for us to intervene.

“Now, after our visit, apparently there wasn’t any more trouble. Danno came home and everything was fine until Rachel was killed. You remember that wreck we had on Ridge in ‘07? That was our Rachel. Danno moved for a change of scenery in ‘09 and has been living away ever since. Now he’s back here in Newark for a family thing and all of a sudden, this Stan Edwards guy is having him tailed, makin’ crow about this little girl bein his? Something ain’t right there Jimmy. So I thought coming to you would straighten things out.”

Jimmy sat back for a minute, calculating. He looked at Danno and Steve, then back to Danno.

“Williams. You Clara’s boy?”

Danno coughed for a minute before nodding his head. “Yeah, Clara and Eddie Williams are my Ma and Pops.”

Jimmy clapped his hands and laughed. “Oh I remember you when you was a spitfire bambino. It’s been hard, not seein Clara but it’s best if we keep apart for Eddie’s sake.”

“I’m not sure I follow here? You know my Ma?”

“Know her? Kid, your mother and I grew up together. I’d easily say she’d been the best friend I ever had til Eddie started really doin well with the Fire station. I took a step back, not wantin to interfere or taint their reputation. I always wanted the best for Clara.”

“So it’s safe to assume you didn’t know anything about Diane’s disappearance then either?” Steve interjected, hoping to both catch the man unawares and give Danno a chance to digest the information.

Jimmy’s eyes shifted over to Steve, automatically suspicious. “And you are … what, exactly, to me to ask such a thing?”

“Grace’s father, Danno’s husband and former Navy SEAL, Steve Williams-McGarrett.”

Jimmy huffed a little, shaking his head. “Disappearance, no. But her husband Joe has proven to be very conveniently helpful of late. He came to me when his income wasn’t exactly what he considered enough to take care of Diane and the boys. We worked something out where he could help me out from time to time. When did Diane disappear?”

Danno told the story that his Ma had told him and Jimmy motioned one of his men over, informing him to find what Joe had been up to recently. The man nodded and disappeared. 

“As far as Stan is concerned, I’d be very interested in finding out why I paid Mr. Miller now that you’ve brought his activities to light. Let’s have Mr. Edwards brought in, Jerry. This morning.”

Danno sat in the office and out of nowhere, that itch showed up. He tried to be casual about it, not look obvious and tried to rationalize that there were probably lots of people watching them but it wouldn’t go away. Looking at Steve, he could see that even he was hyper-aware of something. 

This had gone too smoothly and Jimmy D had been too laid back. 

“Can I offer you some coffee while we wait? Or some pineapple juice, perhaps?” That smile would have looked perfect on a shark. Danno was up in an instant, hand reaching for his gun. Because of his action, Steve and Red were both up as well.

“What’s going on? What’s the story here, DeFuria? I ain’t been in Jersey in almost 10 years but I ain’t fuckin stupid. If my Ma was connected, I’d have known. No-one woulda let me anywhere near that garage. What’s your stake in this?”

The itch was stronger and his gut twisted. Steve had his hand on Danno’s shoulder pushing him down the instant before a bullet whizzed over their heads, falling beside him while taking aim at the 2 guys beside Jimmy D that had drawn on them. The shots rang back and forth and Danno clipped Jimmy in the shoulder before he was yanked out of the room and they were running down the hall moments later. Danno turned to see Red leaning against a wall, blood running out of his side. Before he could act, Steve had Red up over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry and they were hustling out of the building and down the stairwell, Danno running point with his gun. Danno called Fingers while they were on their way down but there was no answer. 

“Fuck. He ain’t answering. Either he’s so fuckin deaf he can’t hear it or they got Fingers too. FUCK!”

They reached the reception floor and it was cleared of everyone, including the girl at the desk. Well, almost everyone. Fingers was laying in the middle of the floor, a blade stuck in his gut. He wasn’t dead, but that could change in an instant. 

“I’m gonna start heading west on foot, avoiding major roads. You call someone to come get me and Red. Get Fingers on your bike and get the fuck out of here. Head back towards the garage.” Steve was gone before Danno could say anything. He hefted Fingers up, half dragging him out to the bikes and propping up on the back of his ride while swinging his leg over and almost skidding as he pulled away.  He had to get distance between them and the DeFuria territory and he had to call someone to get Steve.

From memory, he dialed Big Tiny’s number and when he answered, Danno explained what was going on. He was in his car and heading towards Steve and Red before Danno finished speaking. He gave Danno the address for the Doc that could take care of Fingers and Danno headed in that direction. His next call was to Wolfie.

When he answered, Danno just started barking orders. “You get her somewhere safe right now. You do not leave her side. You do not tell a single fuckin soul where you are going, not even me right now. I don’t care if she’s halfway up a fucking hill, you take her right fucking now, you hear me?”

“Yes Sir. You call me when you can. I’ll take care of her.”

Danno blew through a couple of traffic lights on his way to get Fingers taken care of; so far he was doing good to hold onto Danno’s cut but his grip was getting weaker by the second. 

“Don’t you fuckin die on me Fingers, you hear me. Don’t you fuckin die before you can knuckle that kid takin care of my Grace. You got one last set of knuckles in you, babe. You hold the fuck on.”


	9. Chapter 9

Danno reached the address Tiny had given him and already there were 2 people outside waiting to take Fingers off the bike. They carried him inside and another guy came out to look at Danno. “They clip you too?”

It took a minute but Danno was still running on adrenaline and absolute rage. “I have no idea, honestly. I don’t think so.”

“Come inside, we’ll look you over.”

“I don’t have time. I gotta get my daughter and my husband and Red. Fuck they clipped Re …”

“Danno, look down.”

He looked at the guy like he was speaking a foreign language. What the fuck was he talking about, ‘look dow … oh’

Danno saw the blood puddling in his jeans and the hole going through the material. He swung himself onto his good leg to get off the bike and immediately planted on the ground. In an instant, he was hefted up over the guy’s shoulders and carried inside. Danno realized he was at an outpatient surgical clinic and he laughed. “Jesus are we gettin’ banged up so bad we have to have our own hospital?”

“Nah. But the Doc is family so we get … you could say “express treatment”. Her father was Johnny Roarke, used to call him …”

“Roarin John. Yeah I remember him. He passed while I was at Eastern, great guy.”

“Yeah my Dad was pretty badass and I’m pretty sure I take after him.”, a woman came into the room and he had to do a double-take. 

“Jesus, I ain’t seen you since you were still in braces! How the fuck are you, Lace?”

Lacey motioned for him to stand and lean on Bruce (the guy that had carried him in). “Either you take the jeans off or I cut the leg of them. Which is it gonna be?”

Danno started to fumble with the buttons but his fingers were going goofy and he was really light-headed all of a sudden. He would have fallen if Bruce hadn’t been holding him up and next thing he knew, he was flat on his back and he could have sworn he heard Lacey swear.

“Girl like you, swe… wearin’ like that. What’s the wor … or … cmnto.”

Everything went black.

***  
Steve is standing over him, looking furious. He’s still wearing the same clothes and he’s got blood all over him. He’s holding Danno’s hand, telling him to hang in and don’t you dare fuckin die. Danno tries to tell him not to worry but the words won’t come out and everything goes black again.

***  
Grace is there, holding his hand and she’s crying. She’s telling him all about the new features she’s going to install on her motocross bike once she gets back home because she saw some great mods here. So can he please wake up so they can just go home? He wants to squeeze her hand and tell her he loves her but everything goes black again.

***  
It’s Steve again this time. He looks less furious. He hasn’t shaved and he’s wearing new clothes. He’s saying something about Hawaii but Danno can’t quite make it out. He manages to squeeze Steven’s hand and the smile on his face is so brilliant it could blot out the sun. He hear’s Steve calling for Lace but everything goes black again.

***  
When he opens his eyes, Steve’s asleep in a chair. He turns his head and sees Fingers in a bed beside him. He can’t see Red but he’s probably somewhere else. His mouth feels like he’s been eating sand for a month and he tries to clear his throat. In an instant, Steve is up and holding a cup with a straw out for him. Danno takes a little sip and his entire world is suddenly so much better.

“ho … how long?”

“You’ve been down for 4 days. You took a bullet to your left thigh, your left shoulder, your right flank and you got a graze across your neck. You were bleeding out pretty bad, Danno and we almost lost you.”

“R .. Red?”

Steve looked down for a minute, his face full of sorrow. He cleared his throat and shook his head. “He didn’t make it. Big Tiny found us and we took him straight to the regular ER because he was already critical. They brought him to surgery right away but …Danno, I’m so sorry. I know what he meant to you.”

Danno swallowed hard. Red was gone. The Big Red Machine had lost it’s head and it’s heart. Red had been like a father to him, teaching him how to work on bikes and engines. He was 13 the first time he met Red and the man had made an impression. When he was 14, he came back and Red told him if he wanted to learn, he had to start from the bottom. He taught him how to do oil changes and tune up engines. Taught him how to fix little things on bikes. Taught him everything he knew about being a 1%er … Club First. He remembered the look of pride on Red’s face when he’d built his first chopper, from the frame up … how proud he’d been just … was it yesterday? No … longer now … Grace changing her first serpentine belt.

“Gra …Grace? Wolf had her … she ok?”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and flushed. That was his tell that he was about to say something Danno wasn’t going to like. Instantly Danny was nervous … had they gotten Grace? Was his Grace gone?

“Te … ll  me. Tell me sh … she’s sa … safe.”

“Oh she’s safe alright. Gracie of the Wolves hasn’t changed a bit. They’ve been with her the entire time.”

“OK. That’s good. So why do y… you look nerv … nervous?”

“Because I made a decision while you were out. Take one less faction out of the clusterfuck this trip has become.”

“You sent her back to Chin.”

“I sent ALL of them back to Chin. Gracie and her Wolves.”

Danno had to laugh and it hurt so fuckin much but he couldn’t help it. He could just see them all in Hawaii, tryin to figure out what that smell is.

“Wolfie actually was the one who suggested she not fly alone and bought his ticket before I could say anything. The rest of them said they would go as well. I called Chin to warn him of the incoming haoles and he’ setting them up with a place to stay. Grace’s gonna be staying with Chin and Malia. She’s safe. But we may have to have a serious talk at some point in the very near future about Grace.”

“Wha … ?”

“Our girl has a crush. A very obvious crush. And it’s not exactly unrequited.”

Danno looked at him, confused.

“Wolfie and Grace. There’s more than a fluffy passing fancy. If you were awake, you’d have seen it. I had a talk with him and he understands completely that I could make every atom of his body disappear if I catch him doing anything more than breathing oxygen in the same room as our daughter. He told me he realizes she’s too young and won’t do anything to jeopardize his ability to continue breathing.”

Danno slapped his head back down on the pillow. In his head, he was ranting but he didn’t have the energy to do it out loud. He flapped his hand against the mattress and sighed. His Monkey was not supposed to grow up and start liking boys. And yes, it was a complete hypocrisy but she definitely wasn’t supposed to grow up liking patched bikers. Wolfie wasn’t a bad guy from what Danno had seen and he’d taken care of Grace when he’d needed him to but he was destined for a 1% lifestyle and Grace wasn’t supposed to have that. She was going to be a motocross champion, not some biker’s Lady. 

His internal rant exhausted him and he motioned Steve closer. When he was leaning close enough, Danno kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, just lips pressing together but he needed it. He whispered that he was going to nap a little more and everything went hazy. And Danno slept.

***  
“You listen to me, Lace. Because it’s desperately important that you hear this. I do not care if I’m still “on the mend” or that you are “concerned about my recovery.” I am not, under ANY circumstances, going to miss Red’s funeral or his Ride-Out. That man was like a father to me and I will not miss this. So either you pump me full of whatever antibiotics or voodoo juice you have to keep me stable-ish, or I’m going without it. Your choice.”

“You’re a stubborn motherfucker, Danno. I liked you better unconscious. Fine! Fine. But listen to me … Go to the funeral and go on the Ride-out. It would be better if you were on a trike for stability because I highly doubt you’ll ride bitch behind your gorgeous husband. I’ll stab you with antibiotics and a mild painkiller that isn’t narcotic so you can ride but if you start to feel even the TINIEST LITTLE BIT queasy or lightheaded, you get Steve to bring you right back here to me, you understand?”, Lacey fixed him with a glare that would have terrified Steven. 

“I got it. One tiny bit of sweat and I’m right back here. Cross my heart. I got a little girl, Lace and I’m determined to be around to watch her grow up.”

“I know. I met her. She’s one hell of a little spitfire.”

Steve helped Danno stand up on his crutches and make his way outside. He was momentarily blinded by the sun as Steve led him to a big blue truck that was parked beside the clinic. “Big Tiny donated your ride home. I think he’s the only man I’ve ever met that had a custom cab built on a truck like this.”

Danno chuckled as he checked the time. It was too early to call Grace with the time difference so he sent her a text message instead, letting her know he was out of the hospital. And of course, he’d barely hit send when his phone rang.

“Hey Monkey.”

“Hi Danno. I’m so glad you’re out of the hospital. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“Monkey you are far safer 5,000 miles away from here right now. And the Club will keep you safe and those prospects you kidnapped will too or I’ll end them.”

Grace giggled quietly.

“They can’t get used to the smell of pineapples either. Tech keeps complaining that everything smells like a Pina Colada. It’s kinda funny.”

“Where are they staying?”

“Uncle Chin put them up in Uncle Eddie’s house for now. If they are still here next month, Chin said he’ll find a place for them.”

“Grace, you know I love you and I trust you, right?”

“Dad told you about Wolfie. OK, listen Danno. I’m 14. I have motocross to focus on, some vague threat from some guy I barely remember and a father that got shot trying to figure out what’s going on. I have a crush on a really hot guy that is 4 years older than me. If I was 19 and he was 23, it would be a totally different story and there’d be no issue but at 14 and 18, I may as well still be 9 years old as far as he’s concerned. Yes, he likes me back but we both know the deal, Danno. I’m not doing anything with him that I wouldn’t do right in front of you and Dad and I don’t plan to start. Plus I think Daddy put the fear of SEALs into him.”

Danno relaxed slightly. “You just gave yourself the talk I was going to have with you. Nice to know you have a good head on your shoulders.”

“I’m the best parts of Williams and McGarrett, of course I have a good head on my shoulders and a heck of a roundhouse kick.”, Grace giggled. “I’m glad you’re out of the hospital. I wish I could have been there for Uncle Red’s funeral but Dad wanted me home. The Pack are riding out today with a couple of guys from ‘Auana to honor Red in their own way. But as much as I love you, Danno, it’s 1 in the morning and I’m kinda exhausted. Call me after the ride out?”

“Of course, Gracie. Danno loves you.”

“Monkey loves you Danno.”

He hung up and looked over at Steven, who was smirking in an entirely self-satisfied way. “Remind me to give you the most mind-blowing blowjob you’ve ever had in your life once I heal up. You’ve managed to terrify that kid into not even looking at her. You’re the best husband in the world, outside of myself.”

Steve turned and looked at Danno, something dark glittering in his eyes. “Oh trust me. It’s been far FAR too long since we’ve been alone and today isn’t the day for it but soon? I plan on having you flat on your back while I ride your cock until I cum all over that furry chest of yours.”

Danno’s cock was instantly hard and throbbing. “You’re a fucking cock tease.”

“Nah, I actually put out. Now come on, we have to get back to the house, shower and change. I had Chin overnight our full leathers so we can honor Red the way he deserves. Oh and I also called your mother and told her you were injured while trying to find out what happened to Diane but we’re still working some angles.”

“Best husband ever.”

“Yes I am.”  
***

It had been a while since he’d put on his full leathers and as each piece went on, his heart got heavier and heavier. Fingers wasn’t going to be able to make it to the service or the ride out, he was still too frail and had lost a lot of blood. Whoever’d gutted him had used a serrated blade and made sure to drive it in deep. Fingers was going to need a lot of care and would probably never ride again but they were waiting to see how he recovered. He could surprise everyone. 

But today was about Red. Steve was there in his leathers and he hugged Danno as he cried. He had lost the man that had taught him about engines, bikes, bikers … he’d lost the man that meant everything to him. In a way, it was more emotional than losing Eddie Williams would be. Red had always been more of a father in the 20 years that his family had cast him out. He clung to Steven, holding on to the one person who understood his loss right now. His heart broke and he felt that hollowness, just like when Rach had died. Like there was a hole that would never fill back up. In a way, the hole Rach had left wasn’t completely filled back in but it wasn’t as bottomless as it had been and he knew eventually this would fill back up inside of him too. But right now, it was a dark chasm he couldn’t help but stare into. 

Steve shook his shoulder a bit and kissed his forehead. “C’mon Danno. It’s time.”

Danno could hear the thunder of a few bikes that were already gathered outside, waiting for them. He pulled himself together and walked downstairs, out to the street where the bikes were. For a minute he was confused or he thought someone else was confused. Not only was seemingly EVERY member of the Machine outside the house but his bike was at the head of the line … a place reserved for sons and heirs. He turned to look at Big Tiny, who was technically the Roadmaster for the group.

“Red was very fuckin clear. You lead, we follow.”

Danno almost lost it right there again but Steve’s warm hand on his back held him together. He swung his led over the bike, laid the black sash across the handles of his bike and started the motorcade down the street. He took the long way around Newark, bringing Red’s memories with him until they arrived at the service. Red had been cremated (”And I mean actually cremated, you assholes. Don’t just give my body over to Hots and call it good.”) and he was being interred at a family plot he’d bought years ago. Danno paid his respects to Louise, Red’s Ol’ Lady who had passed years ago and he stood off to the side before he was nudged and pushed and man-handled to a place right beside Joey and his husband and daughter. Danno had no idea what the fuck was going on but now wasn’t the time to argue. When prompted, Joey came forward to speak about his father.

“Some of you know me, some of you don’t. I’m Joe Reilly and I’m Red’s oldest son. All my life, my Dad has been there, sitting in his garage, covered in oil and laughing about something or another. From the time I was born until … well, until today … I always knew that no matter what, I could pull up to the garage and hear my Dad making fun of my car before he hugged me and we’d sit and just talk. I could tell him anything; when I came out he was the first person to hug me after I told him. I was expecting him to slug me and disown me but instead, he showed me how great his capacity for love was. He brought all of you together, he held the center so the whole could be secure. That’s how I’ll always remember him. The center that held the world secure and I don’t know how the world is going to go on without him. My daughter won’t know him, won’t learn how to tune an engine at 5 years old like he kept teasing me. Maybe my brother will teach her … but maybe we can wait until she’s at least 10 or 11?” Joe turned and looked at Danno, who was speechless. He wasn’t a stupid man … a little slow sometimes, but not stupid. 

That motherfucker had left everything to Danno. He’d made Danno his fucking heir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to write. My heart kept breaking and I left more than a few tears on the keyboard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I owe you guys an explanation. I can't blame this one on Albert (entirely).  
> I had this almost completely written the same day I posted Ch 9 and just had a few tweaks to make when I got my manuscript back from the editor for the book I wrote during NaNo and I got lost in fixing the edits. I didn't realize how long it would take me until I realized I hadn't updated Steve and Danno in so long they started pestering Albert.   
> Albert, in turn, began to pester me and I stuffed a cupcake in his mouth so I could finish the edits.   
> On the upside, the edits are done so now my attention is firmly on this.  
> Thanks for hanging out!  
> Albert gave you gratuitous smut as an apology.

Danno spent the rest of the service in a sort of shock. Sure, Red had been like a father to him and he’d always tried to do whatever he could for Red; but his HEIR? He couldn’t bring himself to look at Joey … couldn’t bear the thought of what Joey must feel like, being passed over as Red’s only child. He heard people as they expressed their condolences but he didn’t really register anything. His mind was spinning; as the heir to everything, that automatically promoted him to President of the Big Red Machine (pending a vote by the club’s board), put him in charge of Red’s Garage, handed over the keys to his bikes (of which Danno knew that fucker had at least 10) and basically made him … King of Newark. Fuckin Red … 

Steve was beside him the entire time, thanking the guys as they approached, saying all the right things. He also had a deathgrip on Danno’s bicep which was the only thing keeping him upright at the moment. He could hear Joey and his family beside him but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t look Joey in the face until he figured out how to get out of this clusterfuck. Joey was his blood. Joey should have been the heir to all of it. What the fuck had Red landed in his fuckin lap?

And Grace. Jesus Fuckin’ Christ, what about Grace? He couldn’t move her back here, could he? No … the whole Edwards thing aside, her family was in Hawaii. ‘Auana, the Kama school where she excelled … and Steven. He could never ask Steven to leave Hawaii. But how do you run an empire in Jersey from Hawaii? You don’t. Even with Lieutenants and Enforcers, being present was necessary. If something went down, they couldn’t afford to wait 10 hours for their President to fly in. Fuckin Red … what the fuck were you thinkin?

He was jolted back to reality when Steve ever so gently pinched the inside of his bicep. He turned, ready to ask what the fuck when Steve started to whisper in his ear, “You’re winding yourself up. We can figure everything out tomorrow. For right now, this is about celebrating a great man’s life and legacy. Get outta your head, Danno.”

Danno nodded, closing his eyes for a moment to clear his head and concentrated on the people that were still expressing their condolences. The ride-out wasn’t scheduled, per-say but it would occur after the final condolence had been given. Red had forgone the military funeral that he was entitled to, stating that he’d done his job and didn’t want anymore fanfare at his going out than he’d had at his coming in. Steve had chuckled when Danno told him that. 

Steve nudged him again, tilting his chin towards a group of men wearing the traditional black and white of Outlaws that were walking towards them. Danno stiffened, his hand automatically reaching for his gun and he felt Steven do the same. Jersey was an Angels state and for an Outlaw to be here took balls as they were almost always “kill on sight” enemies. Funerals weren’t usually an exception.

A tall man, patched with President, approached Danno and extended a hand. He was broad shouldered with wheat blond hair and pale blue eyes, showing off his Pennsylvania Dutch heritage. Danno accepted his hand cautiously.

“You don’t know me, son. And after today, you probably won’t ever know me again. Red and I served together once upon a time and I came to pay my respects to him. Word is, you’re the new King so I wanted to ask if you mind if I give my respects?”

Danno blinked for a minute then shook his head, taking a step to the side to allow the man to pass. 

“By all means.”

The man walked toward Red’s grave marker and knelt down. His crew of 3 stood in front of Danno, showing they weren’t a threat. Danno averted his gaze to give the man privacy and stood back facing forward. The line of condolences had all but halted when the Outlaw had approached and people were still jumpy but if Danno said it was OK, they could continue. 5 minutes went by and the 3 Outlaws turned and stepped away as the one that had gone to the grave came around to offer his hand to Danno one more time.

“Whatever else falls between Angels and Outlaws, you have my thanks. I’ll be out of your territory within the hour.”

“What’s your name?”

“Like I said, son. You don’t know me and after today, you won’t ever know again. What’s a name gonna mean?” The man smiled and turned on his heel, walking towards his honor guard. When Danno turned back towards Red’s grave, he saw the man had left a nip bottle of Irish whiskey, a torn piece of green fabric and a single bullet. Danno shook his head, he didn’t need another fuckin mystery. 

***  
The Ride-Out commenced late in the afternoon. Danno wasn’t sure how it had been arranged but the side streets to the main roads they were traveling on all seemed to be closed for one reason or another so they managed to get through the city without any hassle (only later did he find out Tiny had arranged it with some friends on the Newark PD). They arrived back at the garage to have a party, celebrating Red’s life and it seemed like everyone and their partners were there. In a way, it reminded Danno of the Ride Out they’d had when they patched Steve in. But louder. And less pork cooked in a hole in the ground. And with way more stuffed mushrooms. 

He made the rounds, smiled when he was supposed to, shook hands with people and let them congratulate him but inside, he was still freaking out. In the space of a day, he’d gone from being the Vice President of the ‘Auana MC out of Honolulu to being the President of the Big Red Machine out of Newark. Was he honoured? Absolutely. Was he pissed off? Absodamnlutely. The person he’d usually talk this shit out with was the person who put him in this shit. Fuckin Red.

They went well into the night and it was past 2am by the time Danno and Steve closed up the garage and headed towards the house. Tomorrow, he would clear this up and continue to fuck up someone’s day. He hadn’t forgotten about the DeFurias, Stan Edwards or what this all had to do with his sister. Good thing about being the heir was now he could direct people with a little more authority. He collapsed into bed with Steve and wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulders as he put his head on Danno’s chest. Their legs twined together automatically and Danno ran his fingertips through Steve’s dark hair.

“I loved that man. Regardless of who my genetics say, I buried my father today.”

“I know, Danno. You’ve always talked about Red and this garage and how much you learned from him. He was your family as much as Grace.”

“And you babe. Don’t ever forget to include yourself in my family. If someone were to ever ask me who the three most important people in the world are, it’d be Grace, Steven and possibly the guy who invented the Jersey Breakfast Dog.”, Danno managed a chuckle. 

“We have some decisions to make but we have to deal with one problem at a time. I know Fingers was VP but I don’t know who else is on the board.”

“Well, I guess the ranks now go President, me. Vice-President, Fingers. Secretary, Hots. Treasurer, Oatsie. Sergeant-at-Arms, Raccoon. Road Captain, Tiny.”

“So you’re down a VP but there are plenty of Soldiers and, if you need me, you know I will help wherever I can.”

“If I need you? If I … did you seriously just ask me if I need you? Steven, let me make this abundantly clear so we’re all on the same page. YOU, my loving husband, are just as deep in this shit as I am. You can count yourself among the members of the Big Red Machine until I figure out how to un-fuck this fucked up situation.”

Danno’s hands were flailing and Steve started to laugh, which only sent Danno into more hysterics about “uncaring Neanderthals who don’t understand grief and how can you laugh at my pain Steven? My pain?!”

Finally, Steve calmed down enough to lean forward and kiss Danno soundly. 

“There’s my husband. I’ve been missing you the last few days while you were unconscious and I thought you were gonna die. And then, no ranting? That’s not my Danno.”, Steve smiled that little smile that Danno loved when he was being humble.

“Yeah well … just to be clear. I love you and you married me so that means my shit is your shit. I’m gonna have to call a meeting day after tomorrow so that gives us about 36 hours to sleep and figure out how to get out of this. And at some point, I’m going to have to face Joey and I have no idea what I’m going to tell him. I couldn’t even look at him at the service.”

“We have 28 hours. Because I plan on spending the next 8 of them sound asleep and so are you.”

Steve pulled Danno down onto the bed and wrapped around him (fuckin octopus. You’re not a Neanderthal, you’re a goddamn octopus) and held him still until sheer boredom put him to sleep finally.  
***

There was someone knocking on their door at “too early” o’clock. Danno raised his head to squint at his phone and it was just past 6 in the morning. That was 4 hours of sleep. Someone was going to get shot. Before he could throw off the covers, Steve was already up, armed and heading down the stairs. Danno managed to throw off the covers and grab his own gun, following Steve down the stairs. When he lowered his gun and opened the door, Danno saw Joey and his family on their stoop. Danno immediately hid his gun (because a newborn could totally tell what he’s holding?). 

“C’mon in guys. I’ll put some coffee on while Danno puts some actual clothes on.”, Steve smiled and stepped to the side while Danno looked down and realized he was standing on the steps wearing boxers and a t-shirt. He turned and went back upstairs on the double. (How the fuck did Steve managed, from one knock to the next, to get a pair of jeans on, find his gun and get down the stairs before Danno was even out of bed? Fuckin ninja). He threw a pair of jeans on over his boxers and ran his fingers through his hair to make it a little more presentable. By the time he went back downstairs, his heart was slamming in his chest and he had no idea what he was going to say.

Steve was just pouring coffee out for Joey and Dave before grabbing 2 mugs for himself and Danno. 

“I wish we could have met under better circumstances but it’s nice to meet you. Red spoke highly of you and took every opportunity to brag about Lori here.”, Steve was saying as he turned towards the stove, where Danno just noticed a simmering pot of water and a baby bottle. He stood at the entrance to the kitchen, feeling completely out of place and unsure of what to do when Joey noticed him.

He stood up and walked over, embracing Danno like Danno used to hug Matty. It was a hug you gave your brother and it melted a little bit of Danno’s fear about what they had to talk about. They stood that way for a good 10 minutes before Joey released him.

“No matter what, Danny Williams, you are always gonna be my brother.”

Danno barked out a laugh. Joey had always been the holdout and never called him Danno. 

“It’s Williams-McGarrett now, so do you think you could MAYBE consider Danno?”

Joey’s answer was a snort and a cuff on the back of the head.

“Sit down, schmuck. I gotta talk to you and you need to hear me.”

Danno stiffened a little, unsure of what was going to happen. Steve sat beside him, one hand on his knee, the other holding his coffee.

“OK. So yesterday. I’m betting the informal announcement of Dad’s intentions caught you a little off guard. And by “a little off guard” I mean you looked like that kid who tried to steal your bike that one time when we were about 17 and the look on his face when he saw you come barrell-assin down the street after him. Deer in the headlights doesn’t even BEGIN to cover it.”

Danno laughed, remembering the incident but there was still ice in his veins at what was coming. “Yeah, you could say that. Look, Joey … Im gonna figu …”

“Shut up Danny and listen. Dad and I talked years ago. Like … before Rach died years ago. You gotta understand, I always wanted more than what the Machine was ever gonna give me. And I think I knew, even back then, that I was gay and that wasn’t gonna fly in the Machine, at least I didn’t think it would. I asked Dad to keep me out of it. I begged him to LET me out of it. And he kept his word, Danny. That’s why I go by the name Reilly instead of McLaughlin … to keep myself away from the Club. Dave and I, we have a nice quiet life living out in Florham Park. I own a marketing business, for crying out loud. This isn’t my life and I didn’t want it to be and Dad knew that. 

“He told me that he was going to name you. And I agreed with him. And so did every member of the board already so that board meeting you’re planning on calling to get the official vote? Yeah, that happened years ago, long before you left for Hawaii. And you going to Hawaii was supposed to be a temporary thing so nothing ever got changed. As for why it’s still in effect? I have no idea … I don’t know what Dad was or wasn’t thinking but I’m here asking the President of the Big Red Machine to please honor the wishes of the previous President and leave me the fuck out of it. I like being a nobody out in Florham Park, Danny.”

Danno was stunned into silence. (this was happening far too often. Someone needed to slow down with the life-altering realizations) He looked at Joey and couldn’t think of a thing to say.

“This is where you say ‘Of course I will honor your father’s desire to keep you out of club business and I will figure out the rest of my shit so we can all be happily ever after with pineapples on top, Joe.’”

“Really Joey? Pineapples? Even YOU fuck with me about pineapples. I tell you my friend, those fuckin things are an infestation! And the smell? Holy mother of God, the smell. The whole island smells like a giant Pina Colada. But yes, of course I will honor your father’s wishes and keep you out of everything. You said you work in marketing?”

Danno couldn’t help but remember … you always take care of those who take care of you, even if they don’t need it. He was thinking perhaps Jersey Red’s could use some marketing but that was a later conversation.

They spent 2 hours just talking and drinking coffee (Lori also happened to like the sip of coffee she stole from Danno’s mug and Joey pinned him with a look that could murder). After a while, they had to get back and Joey hugged Danno again, whispering in his ear. “He loved you as much as he loved me. I love you as much as he did. You are always my brother and you are always welcome to come darken my doorstep. I still haven’t seen Grace and I’d love to see her again.”

When they parted ways, Danno sat down with Steve and put his head down on the table.

“I’m so fucked, babe. What do I do? They voted me in without telling me!”

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to bring Red back to life so I can choke the old bastard.”

“OK, I don’t think that’s possible but we can look into it as a long term goal, how’s that?”

Danno snorted as he got up to put their mugs into the dishwasher and then pulled Steve’s hand so he’d follow him to the living room so they could sit comfortably. He ran a hand over his face, took a deep breath and looked at his husband.

“I have to be honest, Steve. Being President of the Machine has been a dream of mine since I was 15 years old. When I wasn’t even a Prospect yet, I knew what I wanted and I worked for it. I busted my fuckin ass, babe. Then life came at me and it all seemed to be goin right. I got my patch, Rach and I got married, we had Grace. I was movin up the ranks and Red was always right there. Of course, now I know the motherfucker was groomin me without my realizin it. This was my future. This was what I wanted more than anything else. There was a point, after Rach died, that I seriously thought about sendin Grace to go live with my parents so I could be President without worryin about her. That’s how bad I wanted it.”

Danno couldn’t look at Steve while he talked about this. He had to get this off his chest and it was something Steve needed to understand before they could do anything else.

“In ‘08, Rach was dead, Grace was 6 years old and I did somethin fuckin stupid. Well no, not stupid … justified … but I went about it stupid. The guy that drilled Rach on her bike was finally convicted. It was his first offense of driving under the influence and he was convicted of fuckin manslaughter. They gave that fucker a 6 month sentence for killin my wife. So I sent out a few requests from some of the lifers at Northern State that he be taken care of. They were happy to do it and I was glad he was dead. The guy’s family did an inquest into his death and the cops started sniffin around. Fine, right? Nothin’s gonna lead back to me, how could it? Turns out, we had a fuckin rat inside. Guy named Vegas … he’d been inside since the 70s and felt like the Club had forgotten about him. He didn’t have no family or nothin and he was scared shitless of his own shadow. Fucker mentioned my name to one of the cops that was askin so they paid me a visit. Nothin formal, just a stop by … get a feel for how guilty I was about the whole thing to see if they could push any buttons. When I found out about Vegas, I called in another favor from a guy I knew on the inside. Nothin to do with the Club but he’s been known as the King of Northern State for a while … real vicious if he needs to be. 

“So Vegas was taken care of, no one would dare fuck with Negan and the heat was turned down on me. We ultimately decided that a change of scenery would be best until the cops forgot about me. I mean, who really gives a shit about an old biker gettin his head caved in with a metal pole? So that’s how I wound up in Hawaii with Grace in ‘09. I was never supposed to stay. It was supposed to be somethin temporary and then we’d go back to Jersey and my life would get back on track.”

He took a deep breath and looked at Steve, who’d put his hand on Danno’s thigh and rubbed his thumb in small circles. He didn’t interrupt, his facial expression gave nothing away and he waited for Danno to continue. Danno couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have him … no judgment or panic. Just patience. He put his hand over Steve’s, smiled a little and continued.

“Then, 2 years later I find myself attached to this insane former SEAL. I mean, this guy was completely insane and could do some of the most beautiful things with a blade I’ve ever seen. And then he went and stole my heart and he turned out to be an amazing Dad to my little girl. He got her into a school where not only does she love learning but she’s learning more than just a regular school would ever give her. He protects her when I can’t. He protects me when I’m an idiot. He drinks this really weird coffee though … so I’m not sure the relationship is gonna last.” Danno winked before continuing.

“So now here I am … 5 years later. I’m married to a man I could never imagine I’d love as much as I do. I live in a beautiful house that is infested with bananas AND pineapples. I have a daughter that has a career in front of her at 14. And I have the opportunity to give that up to have the first dream I ever dared to let myself believe in. President. But to have it, like I said … I’d have to give up what I have now. A husband that I could never ask to leave his home. A Club that has embraced me like I was kama’aina, despite my Jersey accent. Arguably, Monkey could have more competitions and better opportunities for racing here on the mainland but that would be limited because I would be tied to Jersey. So unless I send someone else with her to one of those events out of state, she’d be just here. And that might not help her future. And I have to consider that kid she’s got a crush on. Do I let them play that out in a few years? I always thought Grace would be more like what I know Joe is now. Out of it all … no 1% ol’ lady for my girl.”

Steve squeezed his leg to get his attention.

“Danno, you don’t have to ask me to leave. I’m wherever you are. I’ll trade in the Honolulu for Newark if you’d patch me in,” Steve grinned to show he was joking. “I’ve told you before. I got you. We’ve got each other. Grace could have some great opportunities here and I could take her to those events so you don’t worry. She’d have family here with your parents that she might like to get to know. Hawaii is only a plane ride away and we could go back anytime. We can buy a house here and I’ll promise to always keep bananas and pineapples on the counter for you to bitch about. Would I miss Hawaii? Of course I would. But I’d miss you a fuck of a lot more and I can’t ask you to give up your first dream.”

“How the fuck did I get so lucky with you?”

“You have a great cock.”

“You didn’t know that when we first met.”

“You underestimate my stealthy SEAL Ninja skills of observation.”

“So is that all I am to you? Some piece of meat?” Danno rolled over the couch and pinned Steve under him, intentionally grinding his quickly hardening shaft against Steve’s already hard cock.

“Yep.” Steve said, unapologetically as he leaned up and caught Danno’s lips in a kiss that had them panting into each other’s mouths. His hands came around to cradle Danno’s ass and pulled him tighter against his frame so their cocks were in constant contact through their jeans. They were humping against each other, giving and taking much needed love and passion between them; Danno’s hands buried in Steve’s hair, cradling his neck and skull to move him here he wanted his mouth. Nibbling his way across Steve’s mouth to his jaw to run his tongue against that ridiculously adorable freckle. 

“You have no fuckin idea how bad I want you right now. I want you in my ass, fucking me like a bitch. I’d only ever be yours but I want you. My President … my husband. Fuck me, right here. Split my ass open and cum inside me so I can feel you dripping out of my ass while I’m riding around today. Remind me who I belong to, Danno.”

Steve’s voice was hot, ragged and needy and fucking sexy. Danno couldn’t control himself and he sure as fuck wasn’t going to leave Steve wanting. He broke off their kiss, climbing off Steve’s lap.

“Flip over and take those jeans down, bitch.”

Steve was up, over and naked before Danno even finished breathing in. He took the opportunity to admire that perfect golden skin, the taut muscles of his ass and the heavy sway of his cock dangling down between his legs. Danno reached out, cradling Steve’s balls in his hand while he undid his own jeans with one hand. He gave them a gentle squeeze, just enough pressure to have Steve arching his back, which spread his asscheeks wider apart. He leaned forward, the material of his boxers rubbing against that exposed hole and stuck his thumb in front of Steve’s mouth.

“You want me to fuck you, get my thumb wet. Gotta stretch that tight hole of yours and I don’t have any lube down here. Since you’re such a needy slut, you take care of it yourself.” The truth was, Danno DID have lube and he had every intention of using it but Steve didn’t need to know that. His balls pulled up tight and he almost came in his boxers right then and there as Steve didn’t even hesitate, didn’t have a moment of question. He sucked Danno’s thumb into his mouth like it was his cock and slobbered all over it before moving to do the same to every one of Danno’s fingers, mumbling around each digit about how much he wanted Danno’s cock, that he loved being fucked. Finally when every finger was dripping with Steve’s spit, Danno started with his thumb, pressing it into Steve’s hole and feeling it clench around him. His other hand came down to slap Steve’s asscheek when he saw him reaching for his own cock.

“Sluts don’t masturbate. My bitch cums LIKE a bitch, on my cock or not at all, you hear me? Fuck, I’d have you ride bitch behind me with a plug in your ass all fuckin day. Nah, I’d want you beside me. My VP, plugged and stuffed full of my cum all day.”

Danno had worked 3 fingers into Steve’s hole and he couldn’t wait any more. He pulled his fingers back and spit into his palm, slicking his cock up with just saliva. Thinking about Steve wearin a plug and a VP Newark rocker had driven thoughts of lube out of his head. His bitch. His husband. 

He buried himself to the balls and Steve arched his back up, clenching around him while hissing out the load of cum in his balls just from the first push. Danno watched, amazed, as Steve CAME just from that. Watching him had his balls tight and when Steve clenched again, he milked Danno’s cock of every drop of cum he’d built up. He felt like his orgasm lasted forever and he was draped over Steve’s sweaty back, completely limp for a solid two minutes before he chuckled weakly.

“That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen but fuck I wanted to last maybe a little longer.”

He felt Steve laugh under him. “Yeah, I … uhh … I haven’t done that since … well, since I blew you the first time.”

He pulled himself gently out of Steve and stood up off his back so he could stand and pull his pants up. They both looked at the couch cushion and started laughing. The huge white splotch on the dark brown fabric was obvious and might be impossible to clean. Steve went for the fabric cleaner while Danno got the rags and they did their best before going upstairs to shower. 

Danno added “buy new couch cushion” to his list of things to do today.


	11. Chapter 11

The first week of being President was nothing short of a shitshow. The garage ran itself, essentially, but he had to meet with so many fuckin lawyers to get everything signed over, notaries to have shit made official, more lawyers to put Jersey Red’s into Grace’s name so it wouldn’t be tied to Red’s Garage. Every day, it seemed like he did nothing but sign his name to this paper, that paper, this document, that line and by the time he collapsed into bed at night, he was exhausted.

He’d sent out a couple of guys to hunt down Stan Edwards and bring him in for a chat. So far, the guy was underground and hadn’t popped up yet; same with Diane’s husband. But there were a dozen guys lookin for him so he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was found. He’d also made sure there was round the clock surveillance on Stella’s place and his parents. And speaking of his parents, he’d put off seeing them again long enough. He’d called and spoken to his Ma every few days but she’d been hinting he needed to come have dinner. She’d been disappointed when she found out Grace was back in Hawaii (he didn’t tell her why) but he said that she’d come back another time, which seemed to placate his Ma. So here he was, late Sunday afternoon with his husband, opening the back door to his Ma’s house like it was an every day thing. He could hear the chaos and suddenly he had the urge to cut and run. He’d almost made it but that traitor he’d married was behind him and blocking the exit.

“Steven, you don’t understand … they are ALL here.” Danno whispered, not wanting to be heard. Thankfully no one was actually in the kitchen just that moment. 

“Danno, you’re the President of the most intimidating 1% Club on the East Coast and you’re afraid of a little family dinner?” Steve sounded honestly shocked.

At that moment, Clara came around the corner and spied them. Danno managed to whisper under his breath just for Steve to hear, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Clara hugged them both and ushered them through the kitchen into the living room. 

Where every single living member of the Williams clan seemed to be assembled, along with quite a few of the Buonfiglio’s. The noise level reached decibels that were considered torturous by the United Nations as soon as they entered and almost immediately, they were swarmed with hugs, kisses, cheek pinches and more hugs. Danno lost track of Steve but figured, at this point it was every man for himself. He hugged and laughed and melted back into the chaos just as though he’d never left. At one point, he thought he saw Steve mouthing S.O.S. but he’d been the one to say it was just “a little family dinner”. Fucker would listen next time. They passed by each other once and Danno managed to whisper “I told you so” to a shell-shocked Steve.

By the time dinner was actually served, Danno’s cheeks were almost purple from the pinching and the dark lipstick every single aunt wore. He was directed to a chair and thankfully Steve was put right beside him. Danno took one look at Steve’s facial expression and knew he’d gone into Survival mode, letting the SEAL endurance training take over. The poor guy thought that would help him? It was almost adorable. Once the food came out and everyone was serving themselves, the attack commenced.

It started with Aunt Louisa casually asking Steve about what he thought of Newark. He started to explain that he found it very different from Hawaii … it was all downhill from there.

“Different how?”

“Oh so you don’t have big buildings there? What is it all huts?”

“We have surfing here down on the Shore. Danny, why don’t you take your husband to the Shore this weekend.”

“Do all those girls wear those grass skirts all the time?”

“So you own a house? Is it like a real house or more like a condo?”

“I vacationed in Hawaii on my honeymoon back in ‘64. Oh god I’ve never gotten the smell of all that pineapple out of my suitcase.”

Every Aunt and cousin was rapid firing questions and comments at Steve and he didn’t know where to turn or who to answer. He looked at Danno for help, panic on his face. Danno figured he’d let him suffer enough.

“C’mon guys. Ease off the poor guy and let him eat, yeah? Ma, this is amazing. Did you get the bread from Louie’s?”

Steve’s hand on his thigh, rubbing circles, was his way of saying thank you for changing the topic and getting him out of the hotseat as conversation turned to where the best bread in Newark was. Danno leaned over and whispered, just low enough that his Ma couldn’t hear, “Next time I try to cut and run, pay attention. My survival skills when it comes to my family are finely tuned.”

Steve nodded and went back to trying to stay out of anyone’s attention range by just eating quietly. 

***

After dinner had been served and dessert cleared away, the family started to clear out of the house in spurts until finally it was just Steve, Danno, Clara and Eddie. They were sitting in the kitchen, the hum of the dishwasher in the background, drinking coffee and Danno was bringing them up to date with what he’d found. Which wasn’t a whole lot but he had a few questions.

“Hey Ma. D’you know a guy Jimmy DeFuria?”

Clara’s eyebrows pinched together, as though she were trying to place the name and finally shook her head.

“Name doesn’t ring a bell, why? Is it somethin to do with my Diane?”

“He’s a made guy, Clara. He’s tried to make friends with some of the firehouses in the past, including mine. I was very polite when I told him to take his WOP ass outta my engine house.” Eddie spoke up. Danno turned and gaped at his father.

“You actually said that to him?”

“You’re damn right I did. Tryin to come in my house and insinuate there’s money to be made in ignoring certain calls in favor of others? Fuck him and his Ermani suits. A call is a call, no matter what.”

“Armani, Eddie. It’s called Armani.”, Clara gently corrected. “My big strong man, standin’ up for what’s right.”

“Well, his name came up in connection with Diane and when I met him, he insinuated that he’d been friends with you since you were kids. I figured it was bullshit but I wanted to ask just in case.”

“No Danny. The only Jimmy I knew growing up with Jimmy O’Leary, God rest his soul.” His mother made the sign of the cross.

“And no one’s seen or heard anything from Joe?”

“The house is locked, no-one’s been in or out, he hasn’t called his kids and he hasn’t been to work.” The scorn in Eddie’s voice was apparent. “What kind of a man doesn’t call his kids?”

“What kind of a man gets wrapped up with the Mob, gets his wife kidnapped and doesn’t call his kids?” Clara added.

“Either of you know Stan Edwards?”

Here, Clara stiffened and slanted her eyes. “Stanley Edwards has been doing our taxes for the last … what’s it been now, Eddie? Since just before your Rachel died.”

“Let me get this straight. You’ve been letting a mob accountant do your taxes for the last 10 years?” Danno was incredulous.

“A mob accountant? STANLEY? No. That guy looks lik … well, I guess I wouldn’t know what a mob accountant would look like. But that’s his name and he has an office right in the Iron district … that big tall building where they had that shoo … oh my god. Danny.” Clara finally made the connection. “Madon, Danny. I had no idea, I swear.”

Danno reached out and took her hand in his and squeezed. “I know, Ma. But this is important, ok? How did you find him? Did someone recommend him?”

Clara nodded mutely and Danno was once again 10 years old. The silence that followed “madon” was never good.

“Joe did. Told me he was a great tax guy and we should try him out.” Eddie half whispered.

Clara still hadn’t spoken and Danno could feel the waves of anger and guilt washing over her. He carefully reached over and took her into his arms.

“Ma, listen to me. You couldn’t have known. There was no way any of us knew about any of this. But I gotta tell you somethin and I’m not sure you’re gonna like it.” Danno braced himself for a repeat of 20 years ago.

“This guy, Stan Edwards. Back in 2003, he got a little too friendly with Rachel. Grace was just about a year old and I was … unavailable.” Danno couldn’t bring himself to say he was in prison. Steve rested his hand against Danno’s forearm and squeezed.

“The Club got involved when Rach told the guy to back off and he started stalking her. They had a conversation with him and thought that was that. Come to find out, this guy works for Jimmy DeFuria in that building where they shot me and he’s been keepin tabs on Grace with a photographer since we’ve been in Jersey. And this Jimmy D was footing the bill for both the guy followin Grace and Joe’s newest spending habits. I’m willing to bet Joe’s been on his payroll for a while.”

Clara wasn’t looking at him. Danno braced himself and put his hands on the table to push back, readying himself to be kicked out.

“I’m thinkin this all comes down to Grace. I think this Stan Edwards guy has been stalking Grace, convincing people that she’s his daughter and I kidnapped her. That’s why Steve sent Grace back to Hawaii because we think Diane being taken was a lure to get me here, assuming I’d bring Grace.”

Clara turned and looked Danno in the eye. He braced himself. This was going to hurt again, no matter what he tried to tell himself otherwise.

“You mean to tell me this _stronzo figa_ has been spying on my granddaughter through me and that _coglione_ son-in-law for _dieci anni? Che pensa perché ha visto mia nipote per mezzo secondo nella sua infanzia che non ha alcun diritto di lei? Che l'uomo non ha concetto di quello che sta dentro per quando arriva per la mia famiglia. Come osa minacciare Grace o voi! Figlio de puttana!_ ”

Danno automatically translated what his mother was ranting about in his head without thinking about it but he wasn’t processing it. He was expecting her to kick him out and instead she was ranting about what a piece of shit Joe was and how he had no idea what he’d gotten himself into with fucking with her granddaughter. Steve was sitting beside Danno, tensed and ready to come to his defense but Danno rested his hand over Steve’s.

“She’s ranting about Joe and Stan. Sometimes Ma forgets how to speak English when she’s really pissed. She’ll come back to it eventually, you just gotta wait it out babe.”

Clara stopped and pointed a finger at Danno and Steve, waggling it back and forth. “You find him before I do or I’m gonna be havin to ask you to call in a favor to keep your Ma from bein someone’s bitch in prison.”

He couldn’t help it or stop it. Danno busted out laughing, followed quickly by Eddie and then Clara herself chuckled a little. Steve was wearing Aneurysm Face, which meant he was trying hard NOT to laugh.

“Ma, where are Joe’s people from? His parents?”

“They used to own a place over on DeGraw, a few houses down from that baldracca your cornuto brother’s been getting bled dry by for the last 6 years.”

Danno was on the phone calling Raccoon before his Ma finished talking, asking for the address and for someone to keep an eye on both houses. 

“Danny, you don’t think … I mean sure, Matty’s a little slow on the uptake sometimes but …”

“Pop, I dunno what to think. But I know a few people in the Club have been tryin to get him to see reason for a while now and she isn’t exactly the model of chastity. So I got a brother-in-law up to his eyeballs with the Mob suddenly flush with money who happens to be from the same neighborhood a girl bleeding my brother dry is living in. Now all of a sudden, this same brother-in-law has a wife that goes missing, which draws me back to Newark along with the daughter this Mobster’s accountant has been stalking? My President back on Oahu has a saying … coincidences like this take a lot of planning. Ma … I gotta ask … where’s Matty tonight? He wasn’t at supper.”

“He said that he was havin dinner with some of the guys from his office. He’s in the City. What do you think Matty would have to do with this?”

“I don’t think he has anything to do with this, Ma. But I think he’s been caught up in somethin he didn’t realize. Steve, we gotta go.”

Danno was already standing up, Steve right behind him. They both hugged Danno’s parents before heading out the back door.

“You think your sister’s at Gina’s house.”

“I’d bet Grace’s career on it.”

Danno drove them back to the garage and called in all the board members.

***

“I don’t have much evidence but I have a lot of coincidences that add up to a mouth full of shit. You all know I came back here because my sister Diane was kidnapped. Her husband is on the take and after the events of last week, I think it’s safe to assume the DeFuria’s are bankrolling this whole thing. And I think it’s all wrapped up in Grace and this whackjob Stan Edwards. I think he’s got everyone convinced Grace is his kid and I kidnapped her. And with enough digging, I bet we find there’s a more than passing relationship between Gina Tilwell and Stan.”

“We’ve had people sittin on Tilwell’s house for a while. Red asked me to keep an eye. Any idea what this Edward’s guy looks like?” Oatsie offered up. Danno took out his phone and brought up the webpage for Stan’s accounting business.

Oatsie nodded vigorously. “That guy’s at her house at least 3 or 4 times a week.”

“What about Joe?” Danno brought up a picture of his brother in law that he’d taken from a picture as his parents’ house. Oatsie nodded again. 

“We’re gonna go pay little Geenie Gina Tilwell a visit. And this time, we’re going to be quiet about it. Tiny, call … let’s say 10 guys to run perimeter.”

“You only need 5 to run perimeter, Danno. You want a wide net around the house and then a closer net nearer to the door. Spread 15 guys out around the neighborhood, 5 guys around the house itself and we can breech with just 5 more.” Steve offered.

“See, this is why I keep  him.”

“And here we thought it was just because Grace likes him.” Hots spoke up, laughing.

“Well, let’s just say that’s a plus on his column of whys.”

“And I make better eggs.”

“ONE time, Steven. It was ONE time.”

An hour later, they were walking up the front steps of Gina Tilwell’s house. There were lights on upstairs but the first floor was completely dark. Steve, Danno and Raccoon were on the porch while Tiny picked the lock on the door. Once it clicked open, they made their way into the darkened interior of the house and waited for their eyes to adjust to the semi-darkness. They could just about make out the furniture and location of tables enough to navigate. Once they cleared the first floor, Steve indicated that he and Danno go to the basement while Tiny and Raccoon make their way upstairs. 

The basement door opened easily enough and a stench rolled up out of the basement that turned Danno’s stomach. Steve led the way down the steps, gun drawn with his hand over his nose and mouth. It was the smell of death; Danno had enough experience with it to know that. For the first time in his life, Danno prayed he didn’t find his sister and his prayers were answered. As soon as they reached the bottom of the steps, Danno could see the very dead body of Gina Tilwell. From the looks of it, she’d been dead a few days. As soon as they saw her body, Steve and Danno quickly made their way up to the second floor, hearing the gun shot as they were halfway up the stairs. 

Reaching the landing, Tiny marched out of a bedroom carrying the body of Matty. He looked at Danno and shook his head. “Just unconscious. Your brother’s a shit shot, Danno. Raccoon got your sister in there.” Tiny nodded with his head towards another room.

They passed in the stairwell, Danno just wanting to lay eyes on his sister. His blood absolutely boiled when he saw her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stronzo figa = asshole pussy  
> coglione = useless nutsack  
> dieci anni? Che pensa perché ha visto mia nipote per mezzo secondo nella sua infanzia che non ha alcun diritto di lei? Che l'uomo non ha concetto di quello che sta dentro per quando arriva per la mia famiglia. Come osa minacciare Grace o voi! Figlio de puttana = ten years? That he thinks because he saw my granddaughter for half a second in her infancy that he has any right to her? That man has no idea what he’s in for when he comes for my family. How dare he threaten Grace or you!


	12. Chapter 12

Diane came along 10 years after Danno, so she was eternally known as Danny Williams’ kid sister. Even well into her 30s, people in the neighborhood remembered her as Danno’s kid sister. It grated because she hadn’t seen him in so long but she was proud at the same time. She knew damn good and well it kept her shit husband in line when he started going sideways … or at least she thought it would. Sure, she knew about the cheating but she figured if he could be someone else’s problem for a few hours a week, it gave her more time with her boys. When he started getting shifty and money started rolling in, Diane started to worry. She might’ve been practically a baby the night her brother got arrested the first time but she remembered the behavior that lead up to it pretty good. And Joe was acting like Danny did back then.

She went to her Ma, dropping a few hints that things weren’t good at home. Let her know about the situation because Diane had an itch. She couldn’t place it but there was something off and she wanted to make sure her boys were okay if something happened to her. She knew her Ma would take care of her boys. The itch turned into a burn about 5 minutes before everything went black. Her last thought was that at least her Ma would get her boys.

***

Standing in the doorway of the disheveled bedroom, Danno had to grip the doorframe to keep from going downstairs and pounding his little brother into a fine pulp. Steve was standing inside the room and was helping to untie the woman from the bedframe. She barely looked human as she lolled her head around, glassy eyes complete unfixed on anything, covered in grime and sweat and stinking of piss and shit. Even from across the room Danno could see the injection marks in her arms and a few of them were infected. 

“Raccoon, you take her to Angel and you tell him to get her to our doc. I don’t want anyone knowin we have her, you understand me? We’re gonna lay here a bit, see who else drops by.” Danno bit out between his grinding teeth. It took 10 minutes to get Diane down the stairs; she was so fucked up on whatever they’d been shooting her with that her legs didn’t work. At one point, she looked at Danno and blinked like an owl, mumbling something that might have been his name and he smiled at her.

“You’re alright Di. Danno’s gonna take care of it all.”

“… doooonnt killem le’em go state. fucker bitch.”

Danno couldn’t help but bark out a laugh.

“Don’t worry Di. They all get whats comin to ‘em.”

“Matty.”

“Him too.”

“Noooo … not mmaaaat. noooo”

Danno was looked at Diane hard, trying to figure out what she was sayin’. Matty was here, in the house with a dead body and a sister shot up on fuck only knows what, took a shot at Tiny but wasn’t involved?

“You sayin Matty had nothin to do with this, Di?”

Despite her state, she managed to nod her head. “not.”

Then Angel had her and they were out the door to the car that was waiting for them. Danno turned to Steve, who was wearing an unreadable expression. 

“You have a face. What is it?”

“This doesn’t make sense. There are too many things going on here … we’re missing something.”

“What are you thinkin’ babe?”

“DeFuria visits your father, gets told off. He has his son-in-law on the payroll already with a rocky marriage. Maybe they took Diane for leverage against your father, but that doesn’t explain Stan Edwards or Grace. And it sure as hell doesn’t explain Matty being here or the dead body in the basement. Which, by the way, we are going to have to take care of, one way or another. Let’s go see if your brother’s awake and we’ll see what he can tell us.”

Raccoon pointed towards the basement steps and handed Danno and Steve both a container of Noxema to smear under their noses. Once down there, they found Tiny slapping Matty on the side of his face to wake him up. He was tied to a chair with a view of his dead girlfriend, just in case he needed incentive. Matty started groaning and blinked his eyes open once or twice before finally coming around. Almost immediately, he turned his head and puked on the floor.

“Danny. Danny, thank God you’re here. Danny you gotta listen to me, okay? I didn’t know about Diane until I came here looking for Gina because she hadn’t called me in a few days. I have a key, you can check, it’s in my pocket. Danny please believe me.”

“If that’s true, why not call the cops. What were you doin upstairs in the other room?” Tiny asked. “And with a gun?”

Matty was silent for half a beat too long and Danno reached over and grabbed his little brother by the collar, leaning so close into his face, he could smell the aftershave and booze on his brother’s breath.

“What the fuck did you do Matty? What did you get wrapped up in that brought me all the fuckin way back to Jersey, got the man I consider to be my father killed and put my daughter, Matty … my fucking daughter … in harms way. Open your fuckin mouth and start talking Matty or I swear, I’m gonna let SuperSEAL over there have his way with you.”

The panic in Matty’s eyes told Danno almost everything.

“This was never about Diane or Joe, was it? This was about you … what did you get wrapped up in Matty?”

“It was Gina, okay? She kept wanting more and more and I wanted to impress her. So I made a few risky investments to get a quick return on my cash but there’s a reason they are risky. I lost a shitload of money, Danny. I was gonna lose this house and Ma’s house. So I made a few deals to cover what I lost, skimmed a little from an investment fund. Danny I had no idea it was Jimmy DeFuria’s money. I just knew it was an old fund that had money that was barely touched. Next thing I know, Stan Edwards himself is standing in my office and he’s talking about how upset Jimmy D was.”

“Wait, how do YOU know Stan?” Danno asked.

“I work for him Danny. I’ve been working for Stan Edwards for the last 5 years.”

“What do you DO for Stan Edwards, Matty?”

Matty got very quiet and Danno slapped him across the face. “Talk.”

“I’m the laundry guy, okay?”

“How can you be the laundry guy and not fuckin know it was Jimmy D’s money?”

Matty squirmed again and Danno did something he never imagined he’d do in his life. He pulled his gun and put the barrel right up to Matty’s knee joint. He looked up at his little brother and tried not to think about what he was contemplating.

“You talk, Matty. You talk or I blow this knee out forever. You’re my brother and I love you but I love my Grace more. What the fuck did you do?”

Matty started crying and the confession came out in sobs and heaves. He’d lost $1.6 million of Jimmy’s money in risk investments and tried to cover it up with other risky investments from other accounts, belonging to other members of Stan Edwards’ practice. The whole practice was nothing but a laundry for mob money and he’d found out that Stan hired him because of his relationship to the Williams’ and Grace. He talked about his daughter all the time, showing off pictures of her in Hawaii and at some of her competitions.

When confronted by Stan about losing the money, Matty suggested that there was a way that Stan could get his daughter back. He knew that would save his ass because that was all Stan ever talked about. He suggested kidnapping Diane because he knew Joe was on the DeFuria payroll and wouldn’t rock the boat. Stan covered his loss with the investments and arranged for Joe to make it look like Diane had been taken. When Danno had arrived in Jersey with Grace, Stan was ecstatic and was planning how he could get her away from Steve and Danno when they’d shown up at Jimmy’s. When Grace was put back on a plane to Hawaii with 6 Prospects surrounding her, Stan had lost it completely. He killed Gina and told Matty that if he didn’t figure out a way to get his daughter back to Jersey, Stella was next. Matty was just here to get Diane out because he knew he was in over his head. He was gonna just get her to a hospital and disappear somewhere.

Danno had stopped hearing him when he confessed having Diane kidnapped had been his idea. He didn’t realize how much his hand was shaking with the gun in his palm until Matty stopped talking. He looked from Matty’s face to his hand and saw the shake.

“Where were you plannin on goin, Matty? Were you plannin on a trip to Hawaii maybe? Go see your niece and bring her back to Jersey? Maybe somethin happened to her Danno?”

“I swear Danny, no. I wouldn’t. I was gonna go to … go to … Columbia! I was gonna go to Columbia, I swear.”

Danno pulled the trigger the second he heard the hesitation in Matty’s voice. The blood splatter back against his face felt like a shower of sin and he knew there was no way he’d ever be able to face his Ma again. He’d never see another Williams again. 

“Someone call the police and report gun fire. Let’s get outta here.” Danno stood up and walked away from his howling brother, followed closely by Steve, Tiny and Raccoon. 

***

Danno and Steve barely made it in the door before Steve was stripping Danno out of his clothes and ushering him upstairs into a shower. Danno was vibrating with rage but he was also a zombie, which was a dangerous combination. Steve had been in that state a few times and he knew the kind of damage he’d inflicted around him; he didn’t want to think about what Danno was capable of with an entire Club at his disposal. The guilt would eat him up once he got back to his own head. 

The shower was hot and Steve scrubbed every inch of Danno’s body, making sure to wash his hair twice until the water ran clear. He convinced Danno to come lay in the bed with him and picked up the phone, knowing one voice that would help. He called their daughter and put her on speaker phone.

“Hi Dad!”

“Hey Ali’i. How’s home? Did you convince the locals to elect you Queen yet?”

“Not yet Dad but I’m working on it. So far, I’ve managed a small village on Molokai and a turtle in Hanama Bay but it’s a start!”

Steve heard Danno chuckle a little beside him.

“Danno? I didn’t know you were there! Hi.”

“Hey Monkey.”

As though Grace could feel the weight of Danno’s situation, she glossed right past it and launched into a story about how Wolfie and Tech had a spectacular wipeout on the Pipeline and Freckles had a sunburn so bad he had to lay face down in bed for 2 days. She updated them on the Club (Chin had laughed when she’d shown him her ‘cut’ and told her she needed a pineapple patch), the latest on 14 year old gossip and that Mamo was convinced those “Jersey people” didn’t know how to ride at all and what sort of terrible things they’d taught her. By the time the call was over, Danno was laughing and talking and Steve felt better for it. 

“OK Monkey, It’s pretty late here so we’re gonna get some sleep. We love you.”

“I love you too. No matter what happens, I will always be your Grease Monkey Princess.”

They ended the call and Danno leaned over, gently kissing Steve’s lips. 

“Thank you.”

“No boundaries, Danno.”

Steve tucked Danno up against his body, arms wrapping around his waist and held him close, breathing in the scent of his shampoo.

“What are we gonna do about your sister?”

“Get her clean and send her back to Ma.”

“What about her husband?”

“We’re going to find him. No one else ever will again.”

“Your brother?”

“What brother?”

Steve squeezed him tighter against his chest and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

“We still have to deal with Edwards. If he was showing off pictures of Grace from Hawaii, there’s a good chance she’s being followed there too.”

Danno sat straight up and turned, looking at Steve.

“What?”

“Matty said Edwards has been showing off pictures of Grace in Hawaii for years. That means someone’s either close enough to be spying on her or he’s taking pictures out of our house without us knowing. Either way, that’s a problem.”

Danno picked up his phone and called Chin.

“Why hello there President Danno.”

“Hello President Chin.”

“What can I do for you?”

“We found out a little more info. Someone’s either been following Grace for years or someone’s been breaking into our houses and taking pictures of Grace. This Edwards mook has been passing off pictures of Grace for years as being his daughter. Find them for me, wouldja?”

“Anything for my favorite President.”

“OK, now it’s weird. I’m still trying to find my way out of it.”

“You know, if you decide to stay in Newark, you will always have a home here. You need to do what you feel is right in your heart, Danno. If that leaves me without a Vice for a while until someone can fill your shoes, so be it. Do what’s best for your piece of mind. However, I do have to caution you on one front.”

Danno braced himself for more bad news.

“What?”

“I patched those Prospects in as ‘Auana Boys. You ain’t gettin them back.” Chin laughed.

Danno had the first full laugh in what felt like days.

“You what?”

“I believe in the corporate world they call it “head hunting”. They’re good guys, amazing talent and have a very promising future. I’ve set them up with a communal house for now but eventually they’ll be lookin for their own places. But they are ‘Auana Boys now.”

“If I didn’t like you so much, I’d come kick your ass.”

“Yeah yeah, haole.” There was no heat in Chin’s voice and Danno could hear a chuckle.

“What about the other issue?”

“You mean Grace and Wolfie? Very respectful, thick as thieves but nothing suspicious. He treats her like his little sister and she acts like it. But we keep eyes on them anyway.”

“You have no idea how much I appreciate that.”

“Ohana, Jersey.”

“OK. I gotta get some sleep. A President’s work is never done.”

He hung up as Chin laughed uproariously.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning found Danno once again being woken up by someone knocking on his door at “way too fucking early” o’clock. Steve was already up and heading down the stairs (this time he managed both pants and a shirt) while Danno threw his jeans on and followed. Once again, when Steve opened the door, Danno froze on the steps. Ma Williams was standing on the stoop looking absolutely wrecked. Her hair was flat, her mascara had run down her face and her face was blotchy. Danno couldn’t tell if it was from tears or anger yet but he went down the steps anyway. He figured once Matty got picked up, he’d call their Ma. He hadn’t expected she knew where they were staying but then again, there wasn’t a lot that happened in the Ward that Ma didn’t know about.

“Come in, Ma. Come sit.” Danno held out his hand. This was his gauge test; if she took his hand, the blotches were from tears and if she refused, he should probably duck. She slid her palm into his and allowed him to lead her to the couch.

“Danny, tell me it’s not true. Tell me what Matty told me isn’t true.”

“That’s gonna depend a lot on what Matty told you, Ma.”

She looked at him and there was so much sadness in her face that he couldn’t stop himself. He reached out and really hugged his Ma. It was the first time since he’d been back that he didn’t hold back and he squeezed and let himself soak in the familiarity of her perfume, her arms around him and just being his Ma. They stayed that way for a minute before he pulled back and looked her in the eye.

“I’m gonna tell you my version without knowin’ what Matty said. You can decide for yourself. Last night, after you told me Joe’s family grew up on DeGraw I remembered Gina sayin she had that house over there that Matty bought for her. It’s not a stretch to think that Joe and Gina would run into each other if he’s visitin his family and I know from what the Club tells me that Gina’s not exactly modest. I put two and one plus one together and took a chance that the last place anyone would look for Diane would be at Gina’s place. I know Matty stays here so it’s almost the perfect hiding spot. So I took a few guys over and we paid the house a visit. I found Gina Tilwell dead in the basement and she’d been that way for a few days, at least. Two of my guys found Matty upstairs in one bedroom and he took a shot at them but missed. They found Diane in the other bedroom. But Ma, no. No I’m sorry, I can’t give her to you yet.” He watched the question come up in her eyes along with tears of happiness. 

“Ma someone’s fucked her up good. She had track marks up and down her arm and she was pretty out of it. Matty was the only one in the house, Ma. I got Diane to a doctor to get her cleaned up and looked at and I took Matty downstairs to the basement. And I asked him what was goin on. He tried a few stories but you know Matty’s tells as well as I do. So I pulled my piece and put it on his knee, I swear to you it was just to scare him into the truth … which it did. Ma, he was the one that planted the idea to kidnap Diane. He’s been the laundry guy for Jimmy DeFuria for 5 years, workin under Stan Edwards. He lost $1.6 mill of DeFuria’s money and he knew he was fucked so he told Stan that he could get Grace to Jersey. Ma, he sold out my daughter to save his ass. I don’t regret pullin that trigger and I never will. He’s lucky it was his knee and not his forehead, Ma. He was my baby brother and I loved him, Ma. You know I did. But Stan Edwards is a delusional fuck and Matty dangled my daughter in front of him. Today, I’m gonna find Joe and Stan Edwards and put an end to all of this. I’m hopin not to start a fuckin war but this is Grace and there’s nothin I won’t do to protect her, Ma. I’ll burn this whole fuckin city down to protect her.”

His Ma reached out and put her hands over his and squeezed. 

“My Matty’s gonna have some explainin to do to the police once he’s outta the hospital. Your name won’t come up outta his mouth, Danny.” His Ma smiled and he was reminded of the woman who could terrify the entire neighborhood into obedience. “You take care of what you need to do to make sure Grace is safe.”

She left after that, hugging both Danno and Steve. 

***

“OK, I need a map of the city and how many soldiers and Prospects you have. I can grid out the city and make sure everyone patrols their area. If Joe or Stan are in the city, we’ll have them today.” Steve was in tactician mode, laying out everything he was going to need. Danno may know the city but Steve, Raccoon and Tiny were a team to be reckoned with as they put their heads together. It took less than an hour and they were sending marching orders out to the Club; there wasn’t a single inch of the city that wasn’t being watched. 

***

Danno and Steve were at the clinic, checking on Fingers when Tiny called. They could hear him laughing before he’d even brought the phone to his ear.

“Danno, you need to come back to the garage. You need to see this. We got Joe.”

“Why are you laughin’?”

“You’ll know when you get here. Jesus fuck I need to take pictures of this. I ain’t never gonna see nothin this funny ever again.”

“Go. I’m fine, I got pretty nurses checkin out my tattoos every hour.” Fingers waved his hand dismissively, winking at Danno.

***

He was never going to be able to breathe right again. Every time he tried, another roll of laughter would come out and that set everyone else off. He was red faced and he was pretty sure he was about to piss himself but he couldn’t stop laughing. Steve was beside him, hand on his shoulder as they tried to support each other at the visual. Joe Biscaglia had been dressed up in a rat costume and hog tied, delivered via an anonymous black SUV that had stopped long enough to push him out the rear of the truck before taking off again. His mouth had been stuffed with a chew toy in the shape of a piece of cheese and there was a note pinned to the front of his suit, addressed to “Club President Williams”. Danno was holding the note but hadn’t opened it yet because he couldn’t see around the tears running down his cheeks. 

“So .. Som … fuck … someone get him outta here. Fuck I can’t breathe. Get him out to the … oh fuck the cheese fell out. Stuff it back in! Get him out to the office.” Danno was gasping for air as he spoke. A couple of the guys managed to pull themselves together enough to carry him out of the garage and it took about 10 minutes before everything calmed down enough for Danno to read the note. 

“Found something you’ve been looking for. Consider us even. OFFO”

“Huh. Who’d have thought.”

“What’s that?”

Danno handed the note over to Steve, who read it and looked up. 

“He was hiding in Outlaw country? That takes balls.”

“Eh, not really. I’m sure Jimmy D has connections over the state line and our friend, the rat, just got caught while out on a run. Either way, that’s 1 down and 1 to go. I’d love to go back down to the Ironbound and poke around. Think they hold a grudge, babe?” Danno asked, grinning.

“Depends. I mean, you did wing their Godfather or whatever he is. They might be a little pissed about that.”

“I still wanna know what he’s gettin out of all this. I mean, he bankrolled Joe, paid the photographer, tried to kill me and hasn’t taken ANY retaliation against us for the incident that killed Red.”

“Maybe Stan’s got somethin on him?”

“Stan’s a money guy, not a blackmailer. Nah. Hey I know … let’s go ask our rat!”

***

Danno had never properly met his brother-in-law before. Sure, he’d seen pictures and generally knew who he was but he’d never met him. Now, up close and in person, Danno couldn’t understand what his sister would have ever seen in this guy. He looked like every stereotype of dirty cop you could imagine, complete with the throwback ‘70s style mustache. But it was obvious that he knew who Danno was because the minute he walked in the room with Raccoon and Steve, Joe started trying to yell around the chew toy in his mouth.

“You know, I got half a mind to just shoot you right here. I mean, Matty’s the one that came up with the idea, sure but you’re the sick fuck who kidnapped your own fuckin wife. You the one that jabbed her with the needle too? Get her hooked on black tar? The mother of your fuckin sons, you piece of shit?”

Danno was crouched down at eye level with Joe and he could see the fear in his eyes. He knew he wasn’t gonna be walking out of this room. Danno spit in his face before standing up. 

“Hook him up.”

Raccoon and Steve hoisted Joe to his feet after cutting the hog ties and strung him onto the car lift, similar to the photographer. Danno picked up a small piece of rebar and turned back to Joe.

“You and I both know you ain’t leavin here so I ain’t gonna bother lyin to you. You conspired with Matty to get my daughter to Jersey for Stan Edwards. I still don’t know what the fuck his fascination is and frankly, I don’t give a shit. DeFuria’s bankrolling it and that … now that I want to know why.”

Joe was shaking his head so hard he almost could have snapped his own neck. Danno pulled the chew toy out of his mouth and waited.

“You don’t know? Really don’t know?”

Danno hefted the rebar and Joe swallowed.

“Your wife had a thing goin on with Edwards since you went away the first time in the ‘90s. They were fuckin every time you weren’t around and when Rachel got pregnant, she told Stan the kid was his. Then she found out he was workin with Jimmy D so she went running back to the Club, telling everyone that Edwards was stalking her. She didn’t want her daughter growin up in the Mob like she did.”

Danno blinked. “What the fuck are you talkin about? Rach didn’t grow up in the Mob, she grew up in fuckin Elizabeth.”

“Where do you think Mob wives live, Danno? They sure as fuck don’t live in Newark where they are targets for guys like you. Rachel’s maiden name was DeFuria … she was Jimmy D’s niece.”

“My wife’s name was Rachel Lawrence you dumb fuck.”

“Oh yeah? Go find a Rachel Lawrence that lived in Elizabeth. I’ll wait.” Joe looked smug, like he’d gotten one over on Danno. Danno hated smug.

The rebar connected with Joe’s thigh and the howl that came out of his mouth was enough to pop Danno’s ears. 

“You tellin me my wife cheated on me and she was connected is a hard one to swallow. I knew my wife. I loved my wife.”

“Ra … chel lov … loved a fe … few guys.”

Danno swung the rebar again, hitting the same spot again. He figured another 2 or 3 hits would bust Joe’s femur. He could be patient.

“My Rachel wasn’t a DeFuria and my Grace isn’t some mafia granddaughter bullshit. She’s a fuckin Williams and a McGarrett and that’s all she fuckin is.” Another hit and Joe was out cold. The silence in the office was almost as loud as the wails.

Danno dropped the rebar and he turned on his heel, striding out to his bike. He didn’t say a word to anyone, not even to Steve. He didn’t even bother with his lid. He threw the engine, throttled up and left rubber on the pavement as he took off. There was no fuckin way … no fuckin way in hell.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long but I wanted to wrap everything up instead of breaking it out into several chapters and making you wait. I hope you all enjoyed this trip to Newark!

Danno rode until he was at the corner. Rachel’s corner. He parked across the street and sat on the bike, staring at the piece of sidewalk. He tried to remember everything he knew about Rachel, how they’d met, what she’d told him about herself. 

***

“Hey Danno. That brunette’s back again.” Fingers nudged him from where he was up to his shoulders in an old Mercedes. Sure enough, Danno looked up and saw the petite brunette sitting across the street from the garage bay doors on a bench with a book in her hand. She’d been doing that every day since she’d brought her bike in 5 days ago; just sitting for an hour or two, sometimes eating a snack and other times, just reading her book. He’d catch her looking at him every once in a while and she’d smile and go back to what she was doing. 

Danno wiped his hands as clean as he could on a rag and walked over to where she was sitting.

“You know, we’ll call you when your bike’s ready. You don’t have to babysit her.”

She raised her eyes up and Danno was caught in how stunning they were; deep dark chocolate brown with just a little bit of gold. She squinted a little in the sunlight and smiled.

“Oh I know you’ll call. But I kinda like the view here so I like to spend a little time every day watchin it.”

Danno grinned.

“The view, huh?”

“Yep. It’s really hot and gets me goin.”

“I like that. A girl who gets worked up over a visual. Makes a guy wonder what else she can get worked up over.”

“Maybe he should find out.”

“Maybe she should come admire the view tonight around 7.”

“Maybe she will.”

She stood up and walked away, an extra little sway in her hip. 

***

“How long are you gonna be gone for, Danno?” Her eyes were wet and she was crying. Danno never liked when she cried.

“It’s a pinch, babe. I’ll be out in a year or so and the Club’ll take care of you.”

“You know I can’t come see you inside. I hate those places, they freak me out.”

“No it’s okay. Better that you not come see me so you can miss me more and show me how much when I come back.”

“How about I show you how much I’m gonna miss you now?” She leaned forward and kissed him and they fell into bed. 

***

“Danno, I don’t wanna live in Elizabeth. I moved AWAY from Elizabeth for a reason. Why can’t we stay here instead? Get a place in Newark so you’re closer to the garage?”

She kissed him again and they fell into bed again.

***

Danno felt Steve when he pulled up but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything and Steve didn’t ask for anything. Just like the first time he’d come here, Steve respected this was something Danno needed to do and he’d tell him when he was ready.

“She told me she was from Elizabeth. That her name was Lawrence and her folks had died. She had a cute purple Softail and an ass that could make you lose your mind.” Danno snorted sarcastically. “Apparently it did make me lose my mind. I mean, I’m sittin here goin over every conversation I ever had with her and I’m realizin’ all the places that she played me. I’m realizin’ she always had a story for why she couldn’t see me inside, why she wanted to live on the other side of Newark, why she worked in the Ironbound. There was always a reason and I just bought it because I was so fuckin in love with her.”

Steve didn’t say anything but he reached over and put his hand on Danno’s shoulder.

“I bought everything she ever said to me. Shit, Red himself adored her. The whole club did and that fuckin bitch was playin me the entire fuckin time. She was fuckin around on me and I never fuckin knew? Now I’m questionin everything she ever said … questioning whether this guy is really Grac …”

“Stop, Danno. Stop right there. I don’t give a shit what some dirty cop says to save his fuckin ass. Grace is our daughter. Grace is YOUR daughter. She’s a Williams right down to that sarcastic mouth. I don’t question that at all. Don’t torture  yourself and don’t let him get in your fucking head, Danno.” Steve had pulled off his bike and was right in front of Danno, forcing him to see Steve. Danno sighed and shook his head.

“I know she’s my daughter. Whether biologically or not, she’s mine. But this bullshit? Rach and I were together for 12 years and she was fuckin lying to me the whole goddamned time. She lied to the whole club. I trusted her and she fuckin lied.”

“And she’s dead. And Diane is safe in a hospital. And Grace is safe in Hawaii with our Ohana. And once we deal with Stan Edwards, you’re gonna appoint a new President and we’re gonna go home Danno. We’re gonna go home and raise our daughter in a pineapple infested rock while glaring threateningly at the literal Wolf at our door. C’mon. This is your past and it’s done. Let’s deal with the rest of it and get out of here.”

“I love you, Steven Williams-McGarrett.”

“I love you, Danno Williams-McGarrett. No boundaries, Danny. Ever.”

***

Stan Edwards turned up in a motel at the outskirts of Newark. He looked like he hadn’t shaved or changed his clothes for a couple of days and he was jittery when he was standing in front of Danno and Steve. 

“You know who I am?” Danno asked.

“Yeah. You’re the guy who stole my fiancee and my kid.”

“Fiancee, you say? What did Rachel tell you she was gonna run away with you and live happily ever after in Elizabeth with your kid?”

“She was mine before she met you. She was supposed to marry me, her father swore. I worked my ass off for that family and she was supposed to marry me. Then she came up here to Newark, saw you and decided she wanted to fuck around. I was with her when she bought that broken down bike. Fuck I even paid for it. And she brought it up here to you, with a sob story about it being her mother’s bike and she wanted it fixed. Yeah, you managed to fix her alright. Fucked her right into a wedding. But I was the one that fucked her every time your back was turned and that kid is MINE. She told me. She gave me the sonogram pictures. Kept telling me as soon as her uncle promoted me and I was making more money, she’d leave you.”

“You’re a fuckin idiot, aren’t you?” Danno started laughing. This guy was in front of him spilling the oldest story of being strung along in creation and he actually believed it.

“I mean, here I’m thinkin you’re this guy that I have to worry about because you’ve been followin my daughter but in the end, you’re just a pathetic moron. Yeah she played us both but at least I’m not still pining after a bitch that left me for another guy.”

“No, you’re the guy who didn’t even know she was sleeping around on you.”

“True, I’ll give you that one. But I wasn’t the one with the golden pussy being dangled just outta reach either. So here’s the deal, Stan. You’ve done your homework, I presume. You know me and you know the Machine. There’s nowhere in Newark that you can hide that I wouldn’t find you. There’s nowhere in the fuckin world that you could hide that I wouldn’t find you.” Danno stood close to Stan, close enough to count the grey hairs in his beard. “You will never come near my daughter or my family again. You will forget we exist and I’ll let you walk outta here. I’ll let it go that you had her followed and you took pictures of her. Can you do that, Stan? Can you save your own life?”

“She’s my daughter. I’m not going to forget abo …”

The blade slid from one side of his throat to the other, cutting off whatever he was about to say and Steve used his t-shirt to wipe the blood off his knife. 

“Well, that takes care of that problem.” Raccoon said from the doorway. “Remind me to always know where you are in a room at all times, SEAL. You’re a scary dude.”

“Says the guy that uses a melon baller to make a point.” Steven pointed out with a grin.

“Hey we all got somethin. I like my ballers.”

“Okay, the two of you. We gotta get rid of this, take care of Joe and then I have one more thing to do before we can wrap this all up behind us.”

***

“And you tell me all the time that I’m the one who does dangerous shit, Daniel?” Steve was incredulous as they pulled up in front of the DeFuria building. “This shit takes the cake. I don’t ever want to hear anything about any of my stunts again after this.”

Danno didn’t answer as he walked in the front door and walked up to the receptionist.

“Tell him Danno Williams is here and I want to see him now.”

To her credit, she didn’t even bat an eye. They were escorted to the elevator and taken up to Jimmy’s office almost immediately. They walked in, side by side and there was a guy sitting at Jimmy’s desk.

“Where’s Jimmy?”

“Jimmy’s indisposed.”

“Undispose him. I want a word.”

“That’s not possible.”

“Explain. I’m gettin antsy here.”

“After your last visit, Jimmy had a few … complications.”

Steve spoke from beside Danno. “He’s dead, isn’t he? Or just about to be.”

Silence was all the answer they needed.

“That’s why you haven’t come after us. Everyone’s too busy climbin into the vacuum. Well okay … you’re here so I guess you’re the heir apparent. Who are you?”

“I’m Arthur DeFuria, although you should know me. We were related for a short while.”

“How do you figure?”

“Rachel was my little sister. You’re her widower, Danno.”

Danno cocked his head to the side and yeah, he could see the resemblance now that he was looking for it. Same nose, same eyes … a few years older but yeah, he could see it.

“Rachel never told me about her relation to the DeFuria family. As far as I knew, her name was Lawrence and she was an orphan.”

“Yes, that sounds about right. Rachel always did live in a fairy tale where she could do as she pleased and there were no consequences.”

“I took care of one of those consequences earlier. You’re gonna need a new laundry.”

“That’s unfortunate but not unexpected. And now you’re here to tell me … what? Stay away from Grace? Never bother you again? Leave Newark? What did you come here for, Danno?” Arthur looked smug. Danno hated smug. But Danno also didn’t want to cause a war. Not a big one anyway. 

“I’m here to tell you that whatever you have cooked up regarding my daughter should be abandoned. Your father bankrolled a lot of people to get his hands on my Grace, people who in turn hurt my sister. I don’t want to go into a drawn out thing here but understand, family is important to me. And I will fucking end anyone that comes near my little girl.”

“Fair enough. Had you managed to contain yourself a moment longer, you would have heard me explain that I understood Rachel’s desire for Grace to not know this side of the family and I was more than glad to remain hands off. However, it’s apparent that your … uhh … passions get the better of you occasionally. You lost a President, I lost a father. You stay on your side of Newark, we’ll stay on ours. Everyone’s happy.” The smile was just too smug and Danno could smell something was off.

“You know what I never liked about you WOP bastards? You’re always tryin to pull one off. There’s always an angle so come on. Give it up. What are you angling towards in this?”

“It’s a big world, Danno. I said I’d remain hands off and I will. But I’ll be keeping tabs on my niece from time to time and, when she’s old enough, I’ll introduce myself to her and let her know about us. She has a legacy after all.”

Danno was across the desk with his fist pounding into the eye socket of the smug bastard before he’d finished breathing out the last syllable. He heard Steve cock his gun and knew he had the room covered from the bodyguards. He used his forward motion to knock Arthur to the floor and brought his fist down against his chin, cracking a couple of teeth at least. He kept slamming his fist for a full minute before he paused and looked down at the bloody mess he’d made of that smug face. For sure, broken nose, couple of teeth and maybe a jaw. 

“I even think I smell olive oil anywhere near Grace and I will come back here and finish this, you understand me? I hear even a whisper that you’re fuckin with the Machine or the Williams family, I will come back here and end you. Are we fuckin clear, you goomba fuck?”

There was a gurgle from the face underneath him and he managed to nod slightly. Danno stood up and a sharp pain ran down the length of his leg. He managed to cover his exit with Steve from the office and go back down the elevator. He used the glass surface to look at his leg and there was something silver embedded in his thigh, just under his ass. 

“Babe, this is gonna sound awkward but as soon as we’re outta here, I need you to look at my ass.”

Steve chuckled and turned to look at what Danno was looking at. He managed to school his face as they exited the building and Danno managed to get on his bike (carefully). 

“We need the clinic, Danno.”

“Why?”

“I’m pretty sure you have sustained a dangerous injury.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Let’s just go get you looked at, okay?”

***

“What the fuck do you mean I have a fucking letter opener embedded in my ass.” Danno’s outraged voice echoed through the clinic and more than a few people chuckled, his husband included.

“Exactly that. You have somehow managed to impale a silver letter opener, blade first, into your thigh and it’s in deep enough that when I pull it out, you’re going to need stitches.” Lacey replied dryly. 

“How is this my life? Okay fine … take it out.”

“Do you want me to numb you up first?”

“Just take it out, Lace.”

“Okay … it’s your ass.”

The epic screaming rant that followed could be heard outside and there was no verifiable proof that Danno Fuckin Williams didn’t cry a little bit and ask Lace to numb him up … nor was there proof that Lace took great pleasure in telling him it was too late to stop now.

***

“You know, you look pretty sexy like that Danno.”

“Shut up Steven.”

“What, I happen to admire you like this. It’s so rare I get to see it.”

“Don’t get used to it either.”

“Oh I bet you could get used to it.”

Danno would have replied but he felt Steve climb onto the bed between his legs. When they’d gotten back from the clinic, Lacey had advised that he lay on his stomach because of the strain on his stitches. So he was currently naked on the bed, face down and Steven was crawling between his legs, brushing his stubble covered chin against the sensitive skin on the inside of Danno’s thighs. He was climbing higher on the bed, his face sliding against Danno’s legs until he could feel Steve’s breath against his balls.

Almost instantly his cock was hard and he spread his thighs a little wider, giving Steve room to move even closer. And the fucker didn’t. He stayed just where he was, breathing against Danno’s balls and rubbing his scruff against the tender skin. Danno was not about to give him the satisfaction of leaning back, he could wait him out. Warm breath, every puff of air like a caress against his balls and his asshole. He could swear he felt Steve move a little closer … His breath was hotter … closer … the barest hint of his nose against Danno’s asscheek. And then his tongue was sliding between his cheeks and barely touching anything but feeling like it was everywhere. Steve’s hands came up and spread his cheeks, exposing his tender hole and then his tongue was there, long and flat, he felt it swipe across his hole. He groaned as he felt it again, this time starting from his balls and licking all the way up. He raised his hips, following that magnificent tongue as Steve lapped and licked and teased all around Danno’s ass. 

The arch of his back caused his cock to rub against the mattress, creating a friction that felt just slightly wrong but offset by the feeling of Steve’s tongue pressing against his asshole … the tip tickling at his entrance. He held his breath, waiting … anticipating … but it never came. Steve swept his tongue around and licked again. Several times, he’d tease like that … pressing the tip of his tongue against Danno’s hole but never entering him. Danno was fucking himself back and forth against that tongue and the mattress, half mad with want. Steve’s hands were on his cheeks, holding him open and once again, the tip was pressing against him … pressing into him … opening him. Danno exhaled, pressing back to open himself for Steve’s tongue and was rewarded with a groan of delight from his SEAL. His tongue was as focused as every other part of him … he licked and explored as deep into his hole as his tongue could reach, curling it up inside Danno’s body to almost tickle his prostate and had Danno shuddering with delight. 

His tongue fucked into Danno’s ass and he was moaning and vibrating against his mouth. He licked one more time before pulling his tongue back and nibbling the rim of his ass. Danno’s ass felt wet with slick and he was constantly grinding. He barely registered when Steve climbed up over his body and pressed his cock between the cheeks of Danno’s ass. Danno arched back, opening himself and ground up. He turned his head, looking into the lust blown expression on Steve’s face.

“I’ve owned you a thousand times. I’ve marked every inch of your body. Mark mine, Steven.”

He reached down and spread his cheeks open, holding himself open for his SEAL … offering himself. He braced himself, feeling the head of his cock press against his hole after Steve had smeared lube over his shaft. At first, Steve was hesitant … barely pressing, barely moving. Like he was afraid Danno would change his mind or that he would hurt him.

“I’m not going to break Steven and I’m not going to change my mind. Now do what we both want and fuck me. If I wanted gentle, I’d have told you. I don’t want gentle … I never need gentle. No boundaries, Steven. No boundaries between us.”

In an instant, Steve’s cock was buried to the hilt inside Danno’s body and they both saw stars. Before Danno could get used to the size of him, Steve was pulling out and the friction was uncomfortably delicious just before he slammed back in. Steve hovered, both of his hands on either side of Danno’s head as he pounded Danno’s ass and made both of them bounce on the mattress. Danno was pinned under him, unable to move except to roll his hips and feel that friction of the sheets. And then Steve changed his angle … he tipped his hips slightly down and every thrust was nailing Danno’s bundle of nerves.

“Wanted you for so long. Love you fucking me but shit, this is what I wanted for a long time. To know what you feel like around my cock, what you feel when you’re inside me. To give you the same intensity and love that you give me.”

“Love me, Steven. Show me how much you love me.”

Steve’s hips were slamming down against Danno’s body and he was pushing Danno up on the bed with every thrust. He pulled almost all the way out before sliding his arms up under Danno’s shoulders and pulling him up to turn him around. They ended up with Steve sitting on the mattress and Danno sitting astride his lap.

“Need to see you. Need to see your face … your eyes.” Steve managed to breathe out as he started to slam his cock up into Danno’s hole, hitting that spot over and over again. 

Danno put his hands on either side of Steve’s face and held him … their eyes locked together while he squeezed his ass muscles tight and milked Steve with every thrust. 

“Fuck me like you meant it, SEAL. Fuck me like you love me. Like you dream about doing after we’ve been out all night doing wet work when the buzz is too much and the adrenaline is running too high. I know you dream about it, even when I’m buried inside you. Show me.”

Steve groaned and his pace increased. He put his hands behind him to give him better leverage and his hips were moving like a piston, slamming up against Danno’s body while his cock stretched and twitched and finally he felt Steve’s cock cumming inside of him. He could feel that hot splash and could see all that passion driving up into those beautiful eyes.

“No boundaries.” They both said at the same time before Danno couldn’t stop himself and he striped Steve’s stomach with his own orgasm, falling forward against his shoulder and feeling his arms wrap around his torso. They stayed that way … could have been hours … maybe minutes. It didn’t matter. They were together and that was all that mattered in that moment. 

Once Steve’s cock slipped free of Danno’s ass, he lifted Danno up so they could shower, laughing as Danno ranted that he was perfectly capable of walking and Steve shouldn’t get an inflated ego. But he wasn’t complaining much when he was put under the hot water and Steve made love to his body with careful touches and washing around his still healing wounds. And he didn’t complain at all when Steve quickly stripped the bed and made it fresh before they climbed in together. 

“I’m gonna talk to Fingers tomorrow about stepping down. He may not be able to ride so we need to find an heir but I’m done here. I won’t bring Grace here permanently and I can’t be President of the Machine and live 5,000 miles away.”

“What about Tiny? Yeah, it’s skipping over but he’s a solid guy with a good head on his shoulders and the guys all follow him whenever he has them do something.”

“Yeah maybe. I know Raccoon doesn’t want it and Oatsie doesn’t have it in him to be President. It’s a thought … one for tomorrow.”

“Love you, my President.”

“Love you too, my Neanderthal.”

***

As it turned out, Fingers thought Tiny was the perfect President and so did all the other guys in the Machine. They had a vote, which was unanimous and Tiny was presented with the President patch for his cut. Danno and Tiny signed a 70/30 partnership of the Garage (in Tiny’s favour) and Danno nearly had a heart attack when the entire Club pitched in to ship not just his bike but also the Fatboy Steve had been riding, Grace’s minibike and the 15 bikes Red had given him. He gave Red’s house to the Club but kept a few things from the house that had meant something to him. 

As they rode to the airport, Danno took a look around him. He took in the buildings that he’d grown up around, the pizza he’d loved, and the essence of the city. He loved Newark and always would … but it wasn’t home anymore. It was time for him to go back to his Ohana. 


End file.
